Si Rose Weasley se enamora
by Dra. Ausente
Summary: Los 25 años no son fáciles para esta pobre Rose Weasley que lidia entre las guardias de la residencia, una banda de primos que quieren encontrarle pareja y el estúpido caraculo de Scorpius Malfoy que parece venido del Quinto Infierno solamente para recordarle los días de preparatoria. ¿Podrá esta historia romper con los cánones y darte un buen momento? AU. Tercera generación.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

" _Así es, John, el día de hoy esperamos fuertes tormentas por la mañana, con intensas ráfagas de viento. El clima mejorará hacia la tarde…"_

La animada voz femenina parecía hundirse dentro del pequeño televisor. Rose miró su reloj. La diminuta manecilla dorada marcaba el número cinco. Suspiró cansada y observó el café que tenía en la mano. Odiaba ese líquido marrón, a veces demasiado espeso, a veces demasiado acuoso. " _La máquina es una mierda_ ", pensó. Le pesaban los párpados y el ojo izquierdo había comenzado a latirle hacía casi dos horas. Y aunque el incipiente otoño amagaba con sentirse más fuerte por la mañana, de pronto tuvo una cálida sensación en las piernas. Tal vez por primera vez, hubieran prendido la calefacción a tiempo… _O tal vez ni siquiera fuera otoño. Seguro era primavera, porque las sandalias eran la moda. "Oh, por Dios, y ¿mis sandalias? ¡Las he olvidado por completo!":_

 _-Señor Conejo, ¿sería tan amable de indicarme dónde he dejado las sandalias?_

-¿Rose?- la voz sonaba a lo lejos, como si el Señor Conejo se encontrara a kilómetros de distancia…-¡Rose!

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡Joder!- enfatizó molesta- Me he quedado dormida de nuevo.- dijo poniéndose de pie de un salto.

En los últimos meses, esa frase parecía haberse convertido en una especie de disculpa. Pero es que la vida de un residente médico no era fácil. La pillaban durmiéndose en el hospital, en el metro, durante la cena e incluso en el baño.

-Lo siento, Harry.- añadió bajando la vista hacia los zapatos lustrosos de su jefe. Más por la grosería que por la acción.

Harry (también conocido como el célebre Dr. Potter) era un hombre regordete de complexión pequeña, parecía mentira que James fuera hijo suyo. Tenía el cabello canoso y dos entradas prominentes a los dos lados de la sien que dejaban al descubierto una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Rose sabía que se la había hecho de pequeño al caer de un tobogán, pero en el Hospital San Mungo, preferían otro tipo de historias fantásticas, incluyendo espías rusos y armamento nuclear. Debajo de la cicatriz, le brillaban, encuadrados en redondos marcos plateados, unos ojos verdes como faroles.

-Olvídalo. Ve a lavarte, Rosie.- dijo amablemente, señalando sus piernas.

Rose bajó la vista y se miró la oscura mancha color café sobre el ambo celeste. Maldijo internamente y soltó instintivamente el vacío vaso plástico que tenía, todavía, inútilmente en la mano. " _Un cerdo sería más limpio que tú, Rose_ ". Sintió la voz de Hermione Granger en algún lugar de su cabeza. Volvió a levantarlo y lo arrojó en el bote de basura que había junto a la puerta.

El camino al baño, desde la Sala de Residentes, era bastante largo. Se trataba de una serie interminable de pasillos blancos, con bancos plásticos de color azul a ambos lados, puertas de vidrios empañados y olor a desinfectante. El baño tenía más o menos, un estilo similar. Los espejos del lavabo subían hasta tocar el zócalo del techo y el dispenser de jabón la mayoría de las veces estaba vacío. Pero como siempre, la imagen más lamentable venía del otro lado del espejo. Algunos días el ambo era de color celeste, otros, azul con pequeños detalles rosas. El elenco estable se componía de una pecosa cara pálida y dos surcos negros debajo de los ojos azules enrojecidos. El lacio cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo que a esa altura del día, ya estaba floja.

-Hay cosas que ya no tienen arreglo-murmuró entre dientes mientras observaba sus descuidadas cejas sin depilar. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho.

Abrió el grifo del agua y dejó que sus frías manos se calentaran. Luego miró su pantalón e intentó humedecer la mancha. Como era de esperarse, no surtió ningún efecto. Volvió a mirar la hora: 6 am.

-Oh, Dios, me matará- dijo para sí misma.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsilla lateral y observó la última conexión. _Última vez visto a las 5.43 am_.

 _Rose: Necesito el ambo azul._

-Vamos, sé que estás despierto.- dijo para sí. Miró en dirección al techo y volvió a escribir.

 _Rose: Está sobre mi escritorio._

Esperó.

 _Rose: Vamos, Hugo, sé que estás despierto._

Sin respuestas. Cojonudo.

 _Rose: Nancy está de guardia en emergencias._

 _Hugo está escribiendo…_

 _Hugo: Estaré allí en 20 minutos._

-Maldito desgraciado- dijo con una sonrisa.

Volvió a mirarse el pantalón. Parece mierda, pensó. Veinte minutos... Veinte. Volvió a observar el reloj en su muñeca y se masajeó la sien. Salió del baño y le dolieron los ojos al ver la pared blanca donde la luz rebotaba fuertemente. Se dirigió al ascensor dispuesta a esperar. Por suerte, se encontraba justo allí. Subió y marcó el primer subsuelo en el tablero. Detestaba el ascensor y su estúpida música corporativa, pero cuando tenía sueño detestaba aún más las escaleras. El descenso le producía un cosquilleo en el vientre y las notas suaves le daban sueño.

-Primer Subsuelo- anunció el altavoz mecánicamente.

Las puertas se abrieron con un sonoro " _¡pin!_ ". En ese piso, la vista era diferente. Los ascensores se encontraban directamente frente a unos ventanales que daban al estacionamiento. Justo en frente suyo, había dos ambulancias y más atrás, la oscuridad de la mañana ocultaba el parque que se encontraba frente al Hospital. En contraste con la negrura, la iluminación dentro era amarillenta. Los pisos reflejaban el brillo de las lámparas colgadas del techo. Los plásticos asientos azules a los lados albergaban gente esperando ser atendida. Las puertas cerradas de los consultorios se habrían cada quince minutos para dejar pasar al siguiente. Cerca de la entrada, un mostrador blanco con forma circular y detrás de él, una muchacha joven de alrededor de 20 años le sonreía con ganas.

-Hola, Nancy- saludó Rose con voz cansada, mientras se acercaba.

-Buenos días, Doctora. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

Nancy había ingresado en el hospital hacía dos años como enfermera. En el último período habían reducido el personal, por lo que terminó cubriendo la conserjería de las guardias. Rose la observó detenidamente mientras se acercaba. Parecía mentira que Nancy fuera la única heredera de una empresa multinacional de telecomunicaciones, cuando la veía todos los días en su pulcro trajecito blanco con la cruz roja bordada en la manga derecha. Sin embargo, lo que más la sorprendía era esa energía que impregnaba sus movimientos y palabras. Estar junto a ella la hacía sentir descolocada, como si no fuera la madrugada y no hubiera razón para sus ojeras, sus ademanes cansados y las manchas de café en la ropa, cuando Nancy tenía siempre el rubio cabello bien recogido, las uñas prolijamente pintadas y el maquillaje perfecto.

-Hugo vendrá a traerme ropa- contestó Rose señalando su pantalón-. ¿Podrías avisarme cuando llegue? Estaré allí- apuntó con la mano hacia la puerta de un consultorio.

Nancy sonrió y bajó la vista.

-Oh, sí, le avisaré, Doctora Weasley.

-Gracias, Nancy.- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en la dirección indicada. Se detuvo, dio media vuelta y agregó:- Y, Nancy, te lo he dicho un millón de veces, llámame Rose.

La aludida emitió una risita nerviosa.

-De acuerdo, Doc… Rose.

Aunque sabía que tendría que repetirlo otras tantas millones de veces, Rose esbozó una sonrisa y avanzó hacia el consultorio. Se detuvo en la puerta y sin prestar demasiada atención con voz firme anunció:

-¡Siguiente!

Dejó la puerta abierta completamente y fijó rumbo hacia la silla de madera oscura detrás del escritorio metálico. Mientras se sentaba, sintió la vibración de su teléfono en el bolsillo. Lo tomó y sin levantarlo demasiado, observó el remitente: James P. Levantó brevemente la vista y vio una silueta bajo el marco de la puerta.

-Pase, por favor. Esto me tomará sólo un minuto- contestó Rose mecánicamente, mientras atendía la llamada.- ¿Qué ocurre James?

- _¡Hey, Rosie! -_ la voz masculina al otro lado sonaba con cierto nerviosismo.

-James estoy trabajando. Si no es algo importante...

- _No se lo digas a papá,_ -la interrumpió rápidamente- _pero hay una situación aquí… Un amigo de un amigo tomó una pastillas... No, unos parches para, bueno, tú sabes. Y ha funcionado, ¡uff!, como de treinta. Pero al amigo de mi amigo no… no se le ha ido el efecto y la tiene dura como hace tres horas y le cuesta mear…_

-Ponte hielo. - esta vez fue ella quien lo interrumpió, mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca- No tengo idea de qué cuernos has decidido ponerte en el pene, James, pero si en un par de horas no desaparece, sé un niño grande y llama a tu padre.

 _-Pero Rosie…-_ lloriqueó su primo al otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy trabajando, James. Adiós.

Rose volvió a guardar el teléfono.

-Lo siento mucho, era una llamada de urgencia.- dijo mientras levantaba la vista para ver la figura que tenía sentada en frente. Era un hombre joven de alrededor de veinticinco años. Rubio. Alto y atlético. Ojos claros, pestañas rubias y cejas gruesas. Nariz recta y mandíbula prominente. Incluso su outfit, una remera blanca ajustada con unos vaqueros oscuros, gritaba virilidad por todas partes. Mal día para ser Rose Weasley sin maquillaje ni arreglo.

El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa de dientes blancos como respuesta y levantando una ceja con simpatía agregó:

-Así parecía.

Rose recordó las últimas palabras que le había dirigido a su primo y quiso ser tragada por la tierra. Las mujeres demasiado seguras asustan a los hombres, recordó: " _¿Por qué lo primero que tuviste que decir era 'pene', Rose?_ ". Cerró los ojos, forzó una sonrisa y continuó:

-Usted dirá.

-Oh, claro. Mi mano- respondió él, señalándose la extremidad izquierda, con el puño cerrado-. Me caí. -explicó con una sonrisa- No soy ningún mariquita, pero cuando intento abrirla me duele.

Rose lo observó, se levantó de la silla y caminó para quedarse a su lado. Inclinándose para ver mejor, tomó su mano y miró los nudillos enrojecidos. Palpó suavemente el dorso lateral y el muchacho emitió un quejido.

-Luce más bien como una pelea-observó ella con voz calmada y volviendo al otro lado del escritorio, agregó:-. Afortunadamente, no hay sangre. Le recetaré unos analgésicos para el dolor. Tendrá que realizarse unas radiografías.- miró su reloj: 6.30- Si espera media hora, podrá hacerlas aquí mismo. Parece una fractura, pero me gustaría descartar cualquier otra cosa. Ordenaré que esterilicen la zona, de todos modos.

Buscó a tientas en su bolsillo lateral y sacó un bolígrafo Parker de color plateado con detalles dorados. Garabateó rápidamente sobre el recetario médico, con un movimiento mecánico, estampó el sello que rezaba "Dra. Rose Weasley" y firmó. Extendió la pequeña hoja sellada sobre la mesa, mientras guardaba el bolígrafo en el bolsillo, nuevamente.

-Eso es todo.

-Gracias, Doc- dijo él, con una sonrisa sincera.

 _Toc, toc._

-¡Adelante!- la voz de Rose sonó fuerte y clara.

-La esperan en recepción, Doctora.- dijo Nancy asomándose por el marco de la puerta.

-Oh, Nancy, genial. ¿Podrías terminar tú aquí? Los antisépticos están en aquel cajón - dijo señalando una pequeña repisa junto al escritorio-. Volveré en un minuto.

Se levantó rápidamente y caminó en dirección a la recepción. Reclinado sobre el escritorio blanco de forma circular, la esperaba un muchacho de 20 años. Ojos azules y rasgos demasiado delicados pero que conseguían imprimirle una belleza varonil inverosímil, la cual se reforzaba con los fornidos brazos y el metro noventa de estatura. Llevaba el pelo castaño desordenado y el vello facial con un aire ligeramente descuidado. El bronceado veraniego, la camiseta blanca, el pantalón deportivo gris y las crocs completaban el look casual. Su mano derecha jugueteaba con un llavero con forma de balón de volley; y la izquierda sostenía impacientemente una bolsita blanca, que traslucía un azul intenso.

-¡Gracias, Hugo!- dijo Rose levantando las manos entrelazadas hacia el cielo.- Estoy en deuda contigo.

-No lo estés.- se apresuró el muchacho, mientras se le iluminaban los ojos:- Consígueme una cita con Nancy.

Hugo era un bombón a toda vista, pero a diferencia del fortachón estereotipo, él era muy tímido.

-Pídesela tú. Estoy segura de que aceptaría sin pensárselo dos veces- dijo Rose despreocupadamente mientras le quitaba la bolsita de las manos.

Hugo bajó la vista, algo nervioso ante la sola idea.

-Vamos, Rose. Podrías invitarla a una noche W. Esta semana iremos a ese nuevo club… ¿cómo se llamaba?- dijo rascándose la nuca. Dudó un momento y pareció recordarlo:- Las Tres Escobas.

Las noches W se habían inaugurado cuando Victoire, Teddy, James y Dominique comenzaron a incluir en sus salidas a Roxanne. Con los años, se habían sumado otros integrantes con la W en el apellido, e incluso algunos que no tenían dicha letra -como... bueno, el resto de la juventud Potter y los gemelos Scamander-. Se celebraban todas las semanas con la única condición de no repetir el lugar en el mismo mes. Implícitamente, el objetivo se había convertido en conocer la mayor cantidad de antros, pasando desde clubes nocturnos, comida mexicana e incluso karaokes coreanos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vimos, Rose. Tal vez sea momento de olvidar a…

-Cierra la puñetera boca, Hugo.- lo interrumpió dando media vuelta- Gracias por la ropa.-dijo dando por terminada la conversación, en tono amable.

-Por lo menos, intenta conseguir lo que te pedí, Rose- Hugo alzó la voz a sus espaldas y ella movió los hombros con cierta incertidumbre, mientras se guardaba las manos en los bolsillos.

Un rayo violeta le pegó en la cara. Entrecerró los ojos e hizo una leve mueca. " _Vamos, Scorpius, este no es cualquier motivo de celebración_ " había dicho su compañera de trabajo para convencerlo. Pero la verdad es que en el último tiempo ya no disfrutaba tanto de los clubes nocturnos. Le recordaban situaciones y personas que prefería dejar en el olvido. Y aunque se suponía que la salida de esa noche era para celebrar que oficialmente se había recibido de contador (asunto que, para variar, tampoco lo entusiasmaba demasiado), en ese momento se encontraba solo, a un lado de la barra, con un trago naranja en la mano izquierda y una morena sonriéndole a un par de metros hacía casi quince minutos. No había rastro de Lily, su compañera de Gestión administrativa. Había desaparecido ni bien entraron, con un muchacho de cara redonda. Palpó el bolsillo derecho de sus vaqueros en busca del celular. Presionó el botón lateral y se encendió la pantalla. Brillaba demasiado en la oscuridad: 5.17 am. Levantó la vista, la misma morena sonriente se había acercado unos cuantos pasos y lo miraba como si fuera a comérselo.

-Tal vez sea hora de que salgamos de aquí.- dijo la morocha enfatizando cada palabra.

Scorpius no estaba seguro de si realmente había escuchado eso o simplemente había leído sus carnosos labios rojos, porque la música estaba demasiado alta. Pero no le cabía duda de que ese era el significado. La insinuación era completamente sugerente.

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Moduló bien un "lo siento" y, dándose media vuelta, se alejó de allí.

Mientras avanzaba hacia donde recordaba, estaba la salida, a tientas intentó buscar a la pelirroja con la que había entrado. Pero no había señal de ella. Tomó su celular y texteó:

 _Scorpius: Lily, me voy a casa._

 _Scorpius: Nos vemos mañana._

Su última conexión era anterior a la medianoche, por lo que probablemente no estuviera atenta al móvil. Pero no le importó, estaba cansado, le dolían los pies y definitivamente, de lo que menos tenía ganas en ese momento era de andar cargando un trago en una fiesta nocturna. A medida que se acercaba más a la puerta de salida, la volumen de la música iba descendiendo. Le quedaban solamente unos diez metros hasta la puerta, pasando por el guardarropas, ya a esa hora, vacío y una escalera que llevaba al piso superior, la zona VIP.

Siguió avanzando y aunque sus oídos empezaban a sentir la resaca en forma de zumbido, al pasar por delante de la escalera en forma de caracol, escuchó una tenue voz femenina:

-Aléjate, Marcus…-Scorpius se detuvo y prestó más atención- ¿Marcus? He dicho basta.

Levantó la vista y entre la oscuridad, logró localizar una pareja oculta detrás de la escalera. La chica tendría probablemente unos veinte años, tal vez menos; y el tal Marcus, arrinconándola contra la pared y con las manos y los labios por todas partes, estaría rondando los treinta. Scorpius se maldijo internamente. _Como si fuera necesario esto para terminar la noche_ , pensó. Se acercó por detrás, le puso la mano en la espalda al tipo y volteandolo con agarre firme y tono sarcástico anunció:

-Siempre he sido partidario de respetar las negativas de una señorita.

El tipo lo miró incrédulo.

-Vete al demonio, idiota- gruñó y con intención de volver a lo suyo, le dio la espalda. Pero Scorpius mantuvo el agarre firme sobre su hombro.

-Tendrás que disculparme, Marcus, pero la señorita ha dicho que no.

El aludido puso cara de hartazgo y Scorpius supo que acaba de meterse en problemas. No parecía alguien con quien se pudiera hablara civilizadamente, sino más bien un carapijo cualquiera. Con un movimiento demasiado ágil para lo ebrio que se encontraba -que incluso logró sorprender a Scorpius-, el tipo lo empujó y casi lo tiró al suelo. La oscuridad lo desestabilizó y estuvo a punto de tropezar con un desnivel en el suelo. Scorpius retrocedió un par de pasos a tiempo para esquivar la primera tentativa de golpe. Apretó el puño y el _crack_ no tardó en llegar. Estaba seguro de que había sido la nariz del tal Marcus. Unas gotitas de sangre cayeron al suelo justo debajo del impacto. El hombre abrió los ojos y se desplomó, tomándose la cara con ambas manos y maldiciendo.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- a unos metros, la voz gruesa de uno de los de seguridad venía acompañada de un luz de linterna- Ustedes dos, sepárense.

Scorpius miró a su alrededor, un pequeño grupo de gente los había rodeado y miraba expectante. Incluso podía distinguir algún que otro flash de cámara. Irónico, cuando hay disturbios la gente siempre se entera, pensó. Se miró la mano derecha, tenía unos pequeñas manchitas de sangre sobre los dedos. La pasó descuidadamente por el lateral de su vaquero para limpiarse y comenzó a alejarse antes de que el guardia lograra llegar al centro del tumulto. Al llegar a la puerta, empujó la barra metálica y se abrió. La luz de la calle iluminaba la vereda. Visualizó su auto, a unos metros, estacionado. Un Volkswagen Vento color azul. Con intención de buscar las llaves en su bolsillo, sacudió la mano derecha, aún entumecida y el dolor como un rayo le llegó al hombro.

-Me cago en la mierda.- gruñó deteniéndose rápidamente.

Se observó el puño, completamente agarrotado. Tenía los nudillos enrojecidos y el dorso de color violáceo e inflamado. Se palpó con el dedo índice y el próximo insulto no tardó en llegar. Mantuvo la mano cerrada contra su pecho y avanzó hacia el coche. Con la otra mano, activó la alarma y con un " _pip pip_ " se prendieron y apagaron las luces. Abrió la puerta del conductor y se sentó sobre la butaca de cuero. Prendió el GPS que estaba adosado al tablero y marcó el ícono en forma de cruz. La opción más cercana era el Hospital San Mungo, a tan solo unas cuadras de allí.

Puso el auto en marcha y con un poco de dificultad, logró conducirlo. Eran ya casi las 6 de la mañana y todavía no había amanecido. Las calles céntricas estaban desiertas, salvo por algún que otro grupo de jóvenes que recién salían de los clubes aledaños. Estacionó frente al parque San Mungo. De día podría haberse visto la estatua que había en el centro de la plaza, del Dr. Horace San Mungo, los árboles todavía con follaje verde y los maceteros de flores blancas. Pero la oscuridad era tal que no lo alcanzaba a verse más allá de los faroles de la vereda.

Estacionó desprolijamente y se bajó. El dolor se había vuelto permanente y a cada paso, sentía como se movía su brazo, agregándole una punzada extra. Cruzó la calle desierta por la mitad y se dirigió a la entrada de la Guardia. El Hospital era una gran mole de concreto con una infinidad de ventanas rectangulares. Debía tener alrededor de veinte pisos y su entrada principal se encontraba elevada casi a dos metros de altura, accediéndose a ella por una gran escalera. Por suerte, la Guardia quedaba detrás del estacionamiento al aire libre y no había peldaños que subir, agradeció Scorpius. Al acercarse a la entrada, las puertas corredizas de cristal se abrieron mecánicamente. Dentro, había un escritorio blanco de forma redondeada enfrentándolo y detrás de él, una muchacha de cara sonriente. Tenía los ojos claros resaltados por unas gruesas pestañas, el cabello rubio recogido en un rodete con un lazo rosa pálido y los delgados labios a juego.

-Buenas noches, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?- su voz aguda asemejaba a una campanilla.

-He venido a la guardia- explicó Scorpius, haciendo una mueca.

-Es por allí.- dijo indicando unos asientos de color azul que se encontraban a los lados de las paredes- Espere y será atendido.

Scorpius tomó asiento. Junto a él estaba un niño que parecía tener fiebre junto a su madre y, tres asientos más lejos, dos adolescentes asustados. De tanto en tanto, pasaban algunas enfermeras y médicos por el pasillo, pero en general, ninguno se detenía o entraba a los consultorios. Pasó casi media hora hasta que finalmente lo llamaron. Se levantó con cierto malestar y lentamente caminó hacia la puerta abierta que tenía en frente. Al llegar, se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta. Dentro, había una camilla sobre uno de los laterales y, sobre el otro, una pequeña repisa con cajones y un escritorio metálico con una mujer detrás.

\- Pase, por favor. Esto me tomará sólo un minuto- dijo ella mientras atendía una llamada.- ¿Qué ocurre James?

Scorpius avanzó y se sentó en el asiento plástico frente al escritorio.

-James estoy trabajando. Si no es algo importante…

Su voz era baja pero rápida. Lucía cansada mientras se masajeaba la sien. Sin embargo, había algo en su voz que a Scorpius le hizo sentirse cómodo.

-Ponte hielo. -sentenció firme mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca- No tengo idea de qué cuernos has decidido ponerte en el pene, James, pero si en un par de horas no desaparece, sé un niño grande y llama a tu padre.

A Scorpius se le escapó una sonrisa divertida. No era difícil imaginar la situación. La llamada terminó con un " _Estoy trabajando, James. Adiós._ " y la mujer guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo lateral.

-Lo siento mucho, era una llamada de urgencia.- se disculpó distraídamente.

Scorpius, a quien todavía no se le había terminado de borrar la sonrisa anterior, repitió la mueca levantando una ceja:

-Así parecía.

Ella puso una expresión cansada y esbozando una tenue sonrisa y con tono seco, apuntó:

-Usted dirá.

-Oh, claro. Mi mano- respondió Scorpius, recordando lo que lo había llevaba allí. Se señaló la extremidad con el puño cerrado-. Me caí. -se excusó con una sonrisa amable- No soy ningún mariquita, pero cuando intento abrirla me duele.

" _¿Mariquita? ¿Qué fue eso? Sonó estúpido, Scor_ ", pensó, sin saber por qué lo había dicho ni por qué se lo recriminaba.

Ella se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia él. Le tomó la mano y tras observarla unos instantes, tanteó suavemente la zona inflamada. A Scorpius se le escapó un mueca de dolor.

-Luce más bien como una pelea-observó ella con voz calmada. " _En otras palabras, la próxima vez, podrías inventar una mejor excusa_ ", pensó Scorpius-. Afortunadamente, no hay sangre. Le recetaré unos analgésicos para el dolor. Tendrá que realizarse unas radiografías.- Scorpius se miró la mano- Si espera media hora, podrá hacerlas aquí mismo. Parece una fractura, pero me gustaría descartar cualquier otra cosa. Ordenaré que esterilicen la zona, de todos modos.

Él asintió con la cabeza e instintivamente, intentó abrir el puño. Le dolió como la San Puta, pero no se le escapó un sólo sonido, más allá de cerrar fuerte los ojos y morderse los labios. Miró a la doctora enfrente suyo escribir rápidamente la receta. Una vez terminada, extendió la pequeña hoja sellada sobre la mesa, sin mirarlo, mientras guardaba el bolígrafo en el bolsillo, nuevamente.

-Eso es todo.

-Gracias, Doc- agregó Scorpius, mientras tomaba la pequeña nota.

 _Toc, toc._ Los golpes huecos sobre la madera le llamaron la atención.

-¡Adelante!

La muchacha de la recepción se asomó por la puerta y Scorpius se volteó a mirarla:

-La esperan en recepción, Doctora.

-Oh, Nancy, genial. ¿Podrías terminar tú aquí? Los antisépticos están en aquel cajón - dijo la doctora mientras se levantaba de su silla rápidamente, señalando en dirección a la pequeña repisa-. Volveré en un minuto.

La muchacha de la recepción asintió y entró en la habitación. Tomó los frasquitos de un pequeño cajón que no quería abrirse y en tan sólo unos minutos, con la delicadeza de ocasionarle el menor dolor posible, le desinfectó la mano. Le enseñó cómo inmovilizarla hasta que pudiera realizarse la radiografías y le hicieran un yeso.

-Imágenes se encuentra en el tercer piso por el ala Este.- le indicó ella mientras él se levantaba de la pequeña silla.

Scorpius le agradeció y salió, cerrando la puerta. Guardó la receta dentro de su bolsillo izquierdo sin siquiera mirarla y tomó el móvil. Eran las 6.49. Recién comenzaba a amanecer. Dentro de poco más de dos horas tendría que estar en el trabajo. Suspiró de mala gana y se dirigió al ascensor. Una vez adentro, tocó el botón del tercer piso. Iba a ser una larga mañana.

* * *

 **Si llegaron hasta acá, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y que tengan ganas de continuarla. Por mi parte, primero de todo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo (que para variar, no es poco) y segundo, intentaré poner la segunda parte de esta historia lo antes posible, lo que puede ser de acá a dos días o dentro de tres meses. Sí, lo sé, está mal pero este sólo capítulo me tomó muchísimo más tiempo del que esperaba: quiero hacer las cosas bien ;).**

 **Otra cosita que tal vez ya la notaron: esta forma rara que tengo de escribir, donde no decido si me quedo con el español neutro, adopto insulto españoles o me quedo con mi jerga nativa bien argentina. Pero es que el lenguaje es rico y hay palabras que me encantan. Pido paciencia y sepan acostumbrarse.**

 **Último, ultimísimo: si les gustó, agradecería un review, porque son esas las cosas que más animan a la hora de escribir (no vamos a mentir) y de actualizar *guiño, guiño*.**

 **Y eso. Nos vemos la próxima, espero. MUA.**

 **PD: -¿Pero no era lo último recién?- Sí, bueno... Ahora sí, último aviso. Si encontraron alguna falta de ortografía que se me haya chispoteado, algún indicio de dislexia fallido (que dale, a quién no le pasa) o si tienen alguna critiquilla constructiva de buena fe, por favor, háganmela saber, porque si mejoramos, nos ayudamos todos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando Rose puso el primer pie en el porche de su casa en la Calle Burrow, después de 72 horas de guardia. El olor a madera pulida y pan recién horneado le llegó a la nariz en cuanto abrió la puerta. El recibidor estaba vacío, sólo un perchero con dos paraguas y un piloto amarillo contrastaban con las paredes de color rojo tierra. El parquet de madera continuaba más allá del arco de entrada, hacia una escalera y dos pasillos. Uno de ellos iba hacia el lateral, donde se encontraba la sala de estar y el baño - pero en ese momento no podía verse más que la cerrada puerta que los escondía - y el otro, se dirigía hacia la cocina, de donde provenía la calidez y el perfume.

Rose sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda por el cambio de clima, dejó su campera descapotable en la entrada y con una mano sobre la lustrosa baranda de roble, empezó a subir a paso cansado las escaleras.

El piso superior se encontraba en concordancia con la planta inferior. Estaba levemente iluminado por una luz amarillenta que acompañaba la tonalidad de las paredes. Tres puertas, una a cada lateral, interrumpían la secuencia de fotos enmarcadas que colgaban sobre los muros. Rose siguió caminando en línea recta y tomó el pomo metálico de la puerta de madera de nogal. Un crujido no tardó en llegar y la muchacha necesitó empujar con más fuerza. La humedad siempre había sido un problema los días lluviosos, particularmente en el mobiliario.

Dentro, la habitación era bastante amplia. La cama deshecha de frazadas color violeta se encontraba sobre la izquierda. A un lado, tenía una mesita de noche desordenada y al otro, un escritorio metálico rebosante de libros y ropa. Incluso un suéter negro cubría una lámpara. Por encima de ella, una ventana luminosa tenía vista hacia el patio trasero. Por su parte, el suelo de madera estaba escondido bajo una gran alfombra de color lila. Enfrentando el resto de los enseres, las puertas abiertas de un armario empotrado dejaban al descubierto una maraña de abrigos cayéndose de los estantes y vestidos arrugados colgados de las perchas. Contra la pared, un largo espejo de cuerpo entero, con fotos pegadas a los costados, aumentaba el desorden.

Rose se quitó las zapatillas rosas marca Vans y las medias. Sintió la suave textura del alfombrado bajo sus pies mientras se desprendía el sostén bajo la ropa. Sintiéndose libre, lo arrojó descuidadamente a un lado y con los brazos haciendo peso muerto, se desplomó sobre la mar de sábanas. Aspiró con fuerza al sentir el olor a shampoo sobre la almohada y con la cabeza hacia el costado, por primera vez en muchos, muchos días, se preparó para dormir.

…

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la habitación estaba en penumbras. Haciendo un esfuerzo para que no se le volvieran a caer los pesados párpados, levantó la cabeza atontada e intentó volver a la realidad. En el bolsillo lateral del ambo su teléfono no paraba de sonar y vibrar. Lo buscó a tientas sin ningún tipo de apuro y con un movimiento lento, contestó:

-Habla Rose- bulboceó limpiándose con el puño la saliva seca de la mejilla.

- _¿Rose?_ \- inquirió una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea, en un tono demasiado fuerte para su somnolienta interlocutora-. _¡Llevo horas llamándote! ¿Dónde te habías metido?_

Rose volvió a recostar la cabeza sobre la almohada, dejando el móvil encerrado entre sus cabellos color chocolate y el suave algodón.

-En la cama, Albus.-contestó de mala gana- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Una risa se escuchó al otro lado de la línea y Rose frunció el ceño. Realmente, no le hacía ninguna gracia.

- _A que no imaginas a quién me he encontrado hoy._

La voz de Albus sonaba animada y un tanto burlona.

-¿Finalmente encontraste el pedazo de cerebro que te hacía falta?

Un pequeño silencio se hizo notorio al otro lado.

- _No es eso. Estoy hablando en serio_ -respondió abandonando el entusiasmo.

Rose estaba segura de que se le había borrado la sonrisa de la cara, en donde sea que se encontrase. Se sintió satisfecha.

-Pues entonces no tengo idea de qué puede ser tan importante como para que interrumpas mi siesta, Albus.

- _He visto a Lysander_ \- su primo lo soltó de pronto.

La muchacha abrió los ojos azules de par en par. Al escuchar ese nombre, el corazón de Rose dio un vuelco y se le secó la boca. Agradeció que su primo no pudiera verla. Con un sonoro resoplido (se le había olvidado respirar), contestó de malos modos:

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

- _¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?_ \- repitió Albus incrédulo al otro lado de la línea- _No jodas, Rose._

-En cuanto a mí respecta, podrías haber encontrado un basilisco que me importaría bien poco- gruñó.

Era mentira. Se moría de ganas de saber dónde había estado, si estaba muy cambiado, si la echaba de menos, si tenía novia. Pero no lo hubiera preguntado, aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Y era probable que Albus lo supiera.

 _-Lo he visto en el Café a la vuelta del San Mungo_ \- siguió él-. _Se ha cortado el cabello y le sienta bien. Tal vez quiera volver a trabajar allí, Rose: ¿No sería genial?_ -inquirió sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta- _Tendría que preguntárselo a mi padre…_

-Adiós, Albus.- lo interrumpió ella, mientras buscaba su móvil entre la maraña de cabello.

- _¡Te estoy hablando, Rose!_

Cuando encontró el aparato, alejó el auricular del oído y acercando únicamente sus labios al micrófono, añadió:

-Lo sé y he dicho: _Adiós, Albus_.

Arrojó el teléfono junto al sostén, sin siquiera molestarse en terminar la llamada.

Con el corazón brincándole en el pecho se incorporó sobre la cama. " _Lysander ha vuelto_ ", pensó. Y no supo si sentirse contenta o enojada. En un movimiento brusco, abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y revolviendo apresurada, sacó una pequeña cajita forrada en satén azul. Con una mano se abrazó las piernas y con la otra, abrió el estuche. Adentro, un anillo de plata con un diamante engarzado brillaba imperturbable. Acarició la piedra con el dedo índice y le dio la sensación de que allí dentro, el tiempo no había pasado.

Un suspiro amenazadoramente triste le subió por la garganta.

-Que te jodan.-le escupió con ganas.

Volvió a cerrarlo y ocultó la cara entre las piernas. _Lysander no tiene derecho_ , pensó y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Se sorbió la nariz. Definitivamente, no tenía derecho.

En la sala de estar, el reloj de pared marcaba las nueve en punto. Las cortinas blancas cubrían las ventanas y la iluminación provenía de una araña colgada del techo. La puerta de madera que unía la sala de estar con el recibidor estaba cerrada y el panel que cubría la comunicación de la misma habitación con el comedor, replegado sobre el marco. Hermione Granger, sentada en el escritorio de madera, se encontraba absorta en unas carpetas plásticas llenas de papeles. La pequeña lámpara de forma triangular emitía una luz muy tenue, pero aún así estaba encendida. Dos bibliotecas rebosantes de libros que se extendían desde el zócalo del suelo al techo estaban empotradas en las paredes laterales; y entre ellas, un juego de sillones tapizados de color crema estilo Luis XVI con una mesita baja a tono, completaban el mobiliario. Una roja alfombra persa cubría las largas tablas de madera oscura del suelo. En uno de los sillones individuales, estaba sentado Hugo. Tenía el codo apoyado sobre el reposabrazos y las largas y musculosas piernas extendidas plácidamente sobre la mesita de vidrio. En la otra mano, sostenía el celular.

En la extensa lista de contactos buscó la N. Abrió la ventana correspondiente. La última conexión era de hacía casi tres horas. Observó un momento, dudó otro tanto y finalmente escribió: _Hey!_. Pero lo borró tan rápido como lo había tipeado. Intentó de nuevo: _Hola_. Volvió a borrar. _Nancy, soy Hugo, me preguntaba si tal vez tú quisieras salir conmigo algún día_. Las palabras estaban ahí, escritas en unos cuantos bits, 0 y 1, en color negro sobre el fondo verde, con la pequeña barra intermitente al final de la palabra. En un rapto de valentía dirigió el pulgar hacia el botón de enviar. Pero se detuvo unos milímetros antes de conseguir tocar la pantalla. Contuvo la respiración y dudó un momento. Cerró el puño con fuerza y los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Se rascó la nuca. Suspiró frustrado y presionó el botón de borrar. Mientras veía sus pocas agallas ser borradas por el intermitente cursor, escuchó la voz de su padre proveniente de la cocina " _¡A comer!_ ". Cerró la ventana correspondiente a Nancy. _Hoy no será el día_ , pensó. Y decidió centrarse en los mensajes casi desesperados que le enviaba Lily Potter.

 _Lily: Hugo sé que estás en línea._

 _Lily: Contéstame._

 _Lily: Hugo!_

 _Lily: !_

 _Lily: Sería más educado de tu parte al menos echar un vistazo a nuestra conversación._

 _Lily: Si es que puedes llamar conversación a una persona hablando sola._

El muchacho suspiró y mientras escribía una respuesta, bostezó cansado:

 _Hugo: Pareces una niña, Lily._

En cuanto el mensaje se envió, una double check azul pintó el margen inferior derecho de la pantalla y apareció un nuevo globo:

 _Lily: No parezco una niña, soy una niña._

 _Lily: Y además, soy mayor que tú._

 _Lily: De cualquier modo, no me has respondido._

 _Lily: Traerás a Rose a la noche W esta semana?_

El ruido de los platos de cerámica y los cubiertos metálicos llegaba desde el comedor. Hugo recordó cómo había reaccionado su hermana ante la sola mención del tema, días atrás, en el hospital. Se lo pensó dos segundos y escribió:

 _Hugo: No lo creo._

 _Hugo: Quiero conservar mi vida._

-Hugo, ve a llamar a tu hermana- la voz de Hermione Granger no sonaba muy amigable.

El muchacho levantó la vista del teléfono móvil y se encontró con una mujer de unos cincuenta años con el ceño fruncido bajo una gran melena de pelo castaño ensortijado. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y no parecía dispuesta a repetir una sola palabra.

Hugo alcanzó a ver que su prima estaba escribiendo algo, pero decidió ignorarlo. El instinto de supervivencia era más grande. Presionó el botón lateral del aparato y la pantalla quedó en negro. Con cierta agilidad puso las manos sobre los reposabrazos y de un simple empujón y un pequeño crujido logró ponerse de pie. Caminó hacia la puerta, y con unos pocas zancadas cubrió el espacio que lo llevaba hacia la escalera. De dos en dos, subió los peldaños de madera y una vez alcanzado el piso superior, apuntó directamente hacia la puerta de nogal que tenía en frente. Se detuvo un instante antes de irrumpir en la habitación con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Normalmente hubiera entrado sin golpear, pero podía oír al otro lado una respiración acompasada e incluso un sorbido de nariz. No parecía que estuviera durmiendo. Se aclaró la garganta sonoramente y con tono grueso anunció, mientras daba dos sonoros golpes en la madera:

-Rose, baja a comer.

Luego abrió la puerta lentamente. Pero se mantuvo parado bajo el marco de la puerta. Rose lo miraba con el pelo desordenado sentada sobre la cama. Tenía la cara hinchada.

-No tengo hambre- contestó con voz ronca.

Hugo sabía que mentía. De reojo, vio la pequeña caja de satén azul en el borde de la cama.

-Si no bajas, la próxima en buscarte será mamá- amenazó, moviendo los hombros y con la mano derecha en el bolsillo lateral del pantalón deportivo, como si realmente no le importara.

Eso también era mentira. Dio media vuelta sin cerrar la puerta y volvió a bajar.

La jornada laboral de Scorpius empezaba a las 9 de la mañana. De lunes a viernes. Algunas veces, sábados también, según su jefe lo requiriera - lo que al principio de su carrera, no había ocurrido mucho; pero que desde que le faltaban algunas materias para recibir su título, se había vuelto más habitual-. Draco Malfoy, el propietario del estudio contable más grande de la ciudad, Malfoy & Co., tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento, Scorpius se hiciera cargo finalmente del negocio familiar. Asunto que el joven no estaba muy dispuesto a aceptar.

El Estudio quedaba en el Centro, a unas pocas cuadras del club nocturno donde se había lesionado la mano días atrás. Consistía en los últimos tres pisos completos de una de los edificios torre más lujoso de la ciudad. La entrada principal se componía de unos techos altos, encerrados en toda su extensión por ventanales de vidrio oscuro. El conserje se encontraba detrás de un amplio mostrador de madera a un costado.

-Buenos días- saludó Scorpius de buena gana mientras guardaba las llaves del coche en el bolsillo del saco.

El hombre de mediana edad, vestido con un aparatoso traje gris abotonado, le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa: " _Buenos días, señor Malfoy"_.

Scorpius avanzó hacia los molinetes y apoyó su credencial sobre el lector. La barrera se deslizó hacia un lateral y le permitió el paso hacia los ascensores. A derecha e izquierda esperaban cinco de ellos. Se dirigió al más cercano y presionó el décimo tercer piso. Con un sonoro " _¡plin!_ " las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse.

-¡Un momento!

La familiar voz de mujer sonó al otro lado de la puerta. Scorpius presionó el botón para que las puertas se abrieran y una jadeante Lily apareció al otro lado.

La pelirroja de ojos verdes llevaba un pequeño trajecito entallado de color gris a rayas. La falda un poco por encima de las rodillas dejaban al descubierto unas piernas de infarto que sólo podían completarse con unos zapatos negros de charol de taco alto. Lucía agitada y el peinado se le había desarmado un poco. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y retomando la compostura, agradeció:

-No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti, Scorpius.

Ella le dedicó una de sus sonrisas perladas y él no tuvo más remedio que devolvérsela.

-Creo que podrías habértelas arreglado bastante bien- contestó él con un movimiento de hombros.

Scorpius volvió a marcar el décimo tercer piso y el ascensor volvió a sonar.

-No te he visto en el club el otro día, Scor- comenzó Lily, mientras le extendía su pequeña carterita de cuero para que la sostuviera.

Scorpius la tomó en sus manos y mientras miraba distraídamente la lámina metálica que rezaba Louis Vuitton, contestó:

-Si somos sinceros, no creo que me hayas buscado.

Lily se arreglaba el maltratado peinado con las dos manos y en la boca sostenía algunos invisibles. Al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, emitió una sofocada risita.

-Te lo compensaré- anunció, mirándolo con una sonrisa en los ojos, como si fuera eso lo que Scorpius esperaba. Ella sabía que no era así -. Mañana por la noche iremos al Bar Las Tres Escobas con mis primos. Tal vez no lo conozcas. Es nuevo en la ciudad pero tiene mucha prensa- hizo una breve pausa, recordando lo que decía- En fin, puedes considerarte oficialmente invitado- dijo mientras daba el toque final a su obra maestra.

El muchacho hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-No creo que sea necesaria ningún tipo de compensación, Lils.- ella le extendió la mano, para que le devolviera su bolso- En serio. No lo necesito- reafirmó Scorpius, devolviéndole la cartera.

-A que sí. A que sí...- repitió ella, distraídamente mientras observaba la mano derecha de Scorpius que tenía un vendaje blanco- ¿Qué ocurrió allí?- preguntó mientras señalaba la extremidad.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de repente y Scorpius aprovechó la oportunidad.

-Nada, fue sólo un golpe- contestó apresuradamente mientras descendía a paso rápido para que Lily, con esos altos tacones, no pudiera seguirle el paso.

-Pero… Scorpius…¡Scorpius!

El muchacho había salido a todo tren del ascensor dejándola sola.

-Maldito desgraciado... - murmuró Lily, negando con la cabeza- La próxima vez, no te escaparás de nuevo- dijo chasqueando los dedos.

Bajó el ascensor y caminó en dirección opuesta a donde se había ido su compañero. Mientras andaba a paso firme y femenino, aprovechó para echar un vistazo a su reflejo en la ventana. Se acercó un poco para comprobar que el rimmel no se hubiera corrido de sus cobrizas pestañas. Se pasó el dedo índice por debajo del ojo derecho y solucionó el imperceptible problema.

Hurgó en el reducido compartimento de su cartera en busca del móvil. Sacó el pequeño aparatejo dorado y abrió su conversación con Hugo. En el fondo, esperaba algún tipo de contestación nueva, pero no era así. Releyó el último mensaje que su primo le había enviado.

 _Hugo: No lo creo._

 _Hugo: Quiero conservar mi vida._

" _¡Menudos cojones!_ ", pensó Lily socarronamente. Hugo era un amor de intenciones, pero tenía de coraje lo que Lily de callada.

-Si quieres las cosas bien hechas, debes hacerlas tú misma- murmuró para sí, mientras buscaba en la lista de contactos.

Encontró a su prima al final de la lista y presionó el botón para llamar.

 _Pi, pi, pi_.

Lily tamborileó con los dedos en su falda, los pitidos conseguían ponerla de los nervios.

 _Pi, pi, pi_.

- _Habla Rose_ \- dijo una voz cansada.

-A que no te imaginas, Rosie, el partidazo que acabo de conseguirte- se apresuró la menor de los Potter con entusiasmo-. Es un bombón a ojos vista.

Se escuchó un suspiro de resignación del otro lado de la línea.

- _Lily, cariño,_ \- el tono sonaba inusualmente amable- _¿últimamente te has fijado si te late el corazón?_

Lily frenó la marcha justo antes de entrar a su oficina, descolocada.

-Por supuesto que me late- contestó.

- _Y supongo que tampoco tienes ninguna enfermedad terminal…_ \- continuó Rose con el mismo tono calmado.

-¡Dios me libre, Rose!- replicó la pelirroja horrorizada:- ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

- _Porque si todo eso pasa, significa que tienes una vida de la que ocuparte. No es necesario que metas tus narices en la mía_ \- terminó de malos modos.

Lily sonrió complacida. Puso la mano sobre la puerta de vidrio.

-Pero si no es molestia…

- _Te equivocas,_ -la interrumpió fastidiada, enfatizando cada una de sus palabras- _para mí sí es molestia._

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y moduló un par de veces sin saber muy bien qué decir. Definitivamente, Rose tenía el carácter incluso más podrido que Dominique. Finalmente añadió:

-Rose Weasley, no lo permitiré. Me diste el plantón hace unos días. No sólo a mí, sino también a S…

- _Te había dicho que no iba a ir._ \- la cortó en seco- _No puedes echarme eso en cara_.

-¡Pero estaba oficialmente invitado, Rose!- Lily chilló a punto de perder los estribos.

Para Lily una invitación oficial era una cuestión muy seria. Era un término que había adoptado desde muy pequeña y por más intentos que hubieran hecho, no habían podido quitárselo. Aún entonces, con 20 años creía que todos debían sentirse igualmente solemnes ante aquellas palabras.

- _Y yo estaba oficialmente fuera de ese plan, Lily_ \- dijo Rose imitando el tono con sorna.

La pelirroja inspiró con una mezcla de frustración y enojo.

- _Mira, Lily… -_ añadió Rose con el mismo tono cansado con el que había atendido- _Estoy en el trabajo. Hablamos luego._

La llamada finalizó y Rose dio un largo suspiro. Miró su reloj de muñeca y salió del baño camino a la recepción. Harry le había delegado buscar unos diagnósticos clínicos que habían sido enviados por correo. No podía recordar bien el nombre de la persona a quien le correspondían… Estaba segura de que Harry se lo había dicho, _lo había hecho, ¿verdad? ¿cómo era posible que tuviera tan mala memoria?_ De todos modos, no era un tema que le quitara el sueño. Recordó la manecilla del reloj apuntando las 10 de la mañana. En unas cuantas horas, comenzaba el horario del almuerzo. Probablemente, pudiera dormir una media hora más, si buscaba un buen lugar en la Sala de Residentes.

Mientras atravesaba el largo pasillo de emergencias, colocó una mano sobre su nuca y se masajeó el cuello. El dolor la estaba matando. Al llegar a la mesa redonda de emergencias se encontró con Nancy. Ese día el lazo que recogía su cabello era rojo y sus labios iban a tono. Rose miró el maquillaje perfecto y no pudo evitar pensar que Nancy era irreal. Algo así como un mítico personaje de la fantasía inglesa. Una sirena o algo parecido.

Apoyó los brazos sobre el mostrador y con una sonrisa, explicó:

-Harry me envió a buscar un análisis. Pero no consigo recordar a nombre de quién estaban- dijo mientras se tocaba el brazo.

Nancy sonrió con ganas.

-El correo hizo la entrega hace unas horas. Seguramente esté aquí abajo- dijo señalando con el dedo índice unas puertitas incrustadas en el mueble-. Seguro puedo encontrarlo.

Desapareció un momento debajo de la gran mesada y volvió a aparecer con una caja plástica de color negro llena de sobres. Uno a uno empezó a leer hacia quién estaban dirigidos, mientras hacía algún que otro comentario.

Rose pensó que Nancy hacía realmente muy bien su trabajo. No sabía exactamente cuál de todos sus atributos había notado Hugo, pero se alegraba de que así lo hubiera hecho. _De todos modos, tal vez en mil años Hugo_ finalmente _se anime a decir algo_ , pensó mientras se miraba las uñas de la mano cortadas desprolijamente. Extendió la mano en dirección al pasillo de emergencias para ver si se veía de lejos aquel atentado en su manicura. Y entonces lo vio.

Ul hombre alto y delgado, de cabello castaño salía del ascensor. Aunque estaba muy lejos para verlo con exactitud, Rose sabía que tenía los ojos color café y la nariz perfectamente recta. Los labios alargados y perfume a cuero recién lustrado. Sabía que tenía exactamente 26 años y que bajo la bata de médico, su cuerpo de nadador le hacía justicia. Albus tenía razón, el cabello más corto le sentaba bien.

-¡Aquí está!- dijo Nancy alegre- Es este, ¿verdad?

Rose parpadeó varias veces y corrió la vista. Miró el sobre de papel madera que decía en letra cursiva perfectamente legible "Para el Dr. Harry Potter - Hospital San Mungo" y asintió con la cabeza. Echó un último vistazo en dirección al hombre que se acercaba gesticulando con las manos, hablando por teléfono. Él que avanzaba despreocupado, de pronto pareció notar su mirada.

Rose giró la cabeza y centró sus ojos en Nancy, simulando no haberlo visto.

-Te lo agradezco muchísimo.

Pensó en terminar la conversación allí mismo y correr hacia el otro lado del hospital. De ser posible, incluso fuera de él; tal vez detrás de la estatua de Horace San Mungo, en la plaza, al otro lado de la calle. Parpadeó un vez y detuvo su huida mental. _Demasiado obvio_ , pensó. _No te he visto, no me importas y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta que eres tú_. No iba a irse a ningún lado. Era ella, Rose Weasley quien trabajaba allí, quien _debía_ estar allí; y no él.

-Nancy, el viernes es tu noche libre, ¿verdad?- preguntó por cortesía con tono amable, aunque ya supiera la respuesta.

-Oh, sí - suspiró aliviada la aludida-. Ya era hora de un descanso.- agregó con una sonrisa mientras guardaba los sobres dentro de la caja otra vez.

-Y... - Rose entrecerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia un costado - ¿Tienes planes?

Nancy frunció el ceño y miró dubitativamente hacia arriba.

-No lo creo- concluyó, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Genial!- se apresuró Rose al escuchar la voz de Lysander más cercana a su espalda. De pronto, cierto nerviosismo se apoderó de ella- El viernes es la noche W con mis primos. Hugo quería invitarte, pero no se ha animado. Y entenderás que no voy a aceptar una negativa- dijo guiñando un ojo.

Nancy escondió una sonrisita tímida y Rose aprovechó ese pie para escabullirse.

* * *

 **Chan chan. Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. El tercer tópico más usado en la literatura y en la vida real después del tempus fugit y el carpe diem. Y obviamente ya quedó claro quien es nuestro galán para causar discordia.**

 **En fin: He aquí esta segunda parte. La verdad es que me sorprendió muchísimo a mí misma que esto saliera tan rápido y estoy súper satisfecha con el resultado. Soy el tipo de persona que tendría que estar leyendo el plexo braquial y todas las terminaciones nerviosas del brazo pero es que con esta idea en la cabeza cuesta mucho estudiar (y siendo completamente sincera, los comentarios amigos siempre ayudan a las musas). Parece ser que soy una fan ansiosa hasta de mis propias fantasías.**

 **Buenos, ya para terminar, ahora sí: Les agradezco mucho los reviews, es lindo saber que no somos sólo mi hermana y yo siguiendo la historia, jejeje. Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho esta continuación y tengan ganas de leer lo que se viene.**

 **Un besito. Nos vemos la próxima (y esta vez no esperen que sea tan rápido porque sino el primer 1 se va a sentir muy fuerte en mis notas). MUA.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

" _Ponte bonita_ " le había dicho su madre antes de salir por la puerta. Desde que había acordado ir a la noche W, Lily no la había dejado tranquila. Con lo que la noticia había llegado finalmente a Hermione Granger y Rose estaba segura de que no podría salir de su casa con la misma impunidad de siempre. Era por eso que la joven de cabello castaño se encontraba de pie frente al espejo de su habitación. Con una mano sostenía un vestido floreado y con la otra se daba pequeños e insistentes golpecitos en el muslo. Se paró de lado y miró sus piernas. Levantó un poco la manga del pantalón y el espantoso contraste de la tela oscura con su piel pecosa le arrancó un gruñido. Entonces volvió la vista al vestido. Con una mano tocó la tela. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cuándo era la última vez que lo había usado. En el retomo caso, claro, de que lo hubiera hecho.

Se colgó el vestido del hombro, volvió la vista hacia los cajones y tras revisarlos por cuarta o quinta vez, sacó una blusa azul de mangas largas. La extendió sobre su pecho. No le quedaba excepcionalmente bien pero era cómoda. Se sentó en la cama y volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Una somnolienta Rose despeinada, con la marca de la almohada aún en la mejilla y un atuendo gastado le devolvía la mirada.

 _La sala de estar era pequeña y rectangular. Conectaba a la cocina por una puerta corrediza que siempre había estado rota y al baño y al dormitorio por un también reducido pasillo. Sobre la pared lateral pintada de rojo, se apoyaba un sillón de cuero marrón de dos plazas, cubierto por una manta de lana. Al otro lado, una televisión sobre un soporte metálico y una ventana angosta que daba al lado interno del edificio. En el medio de la sala, una mesita baja de madera con cajones. Y a falta de comedor, casi recluido al fondo, un juego de sillas de roble con el escritorio que Rose había llevado de su casa, tapado de libros y algunos platos de comida apilados sin lavar._

 _La muchacha se encontraba acostada de lado en el sofá con la vista perdida en la pantalla de la televisión. Tenía un brazo bajo el cuello, amortiguando los duros resortes del desgastado mueble y la otra mano descansaba sobre el control remoto. Intentaba concentrarse en las palabras de los periodistas del noticiero para no quedarse dormida. Lysander se encontraba de mal humor así que no podía contar con él para que la despertarse, si finalmente se rendía al sueño. Pero a pesar de sus intentos, las palabras cada vez sonaban más lejos. El sonido se perdía entre las bocinas de los autos que pasaban por la calle, la música del vecino del piso superior y las bolsas que Lysander revisaba en la habitación. Y poco a poco, sus párpados cedieron._

…

 _Se despertó sin darse cuenta un rato después. La televisión estaba apagada y la música del piso superior había dejado de sonar. Lysander la miraba fijamente de pie frente al sofá._

 _-Conseguí la beca._

 _Ella tardó en reaccionar._ La beca _, repitió para sí._ ¿Qué beca? Oh, sí, la beca. La beca para estudiar afuera. Eso...

 _-¡Eso es fabuloso, cariño! - Rose dio un respingo, gritó de alegría y se puso de pie. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volvió hacia la mesita junto al sillón- Le avisaré a los muchachos. La beca- repitió para sí, otra vez- Te ha costado tanto, debemos festejarlo.- tomó el teléfono entre sus manos y antes de marcar, preguntó- ¿Qué opinas de ese nuevo bar…_

 _Lysander la observó moverse de un lado a otro._

 _-Rose- su voz era casi un susurro pero sonaba demandante._

 _-... o tal vez debamos hacer algo en casa…_

 _-Rose- la interrumpió._

 _Esta vez, el tono era mucho más brusco. Lysander la miraba con el semblante serio, sin siquiera parpadear. Demasiado serio._

 _-Tenemos que hablar- dictaminó finalmente._

 _-Oh…- Rose se quedó quieta en su lugar por primera vez - Oh… - repitió mientras miraba sus ojos inexpresivos. Había algo nuevo en su mirada que no había notado antes. Se tomó ansiosamente las manos y preguntó:- ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _La muchacha caminó hacia el baño, intentando no preocuparse. Pero al pasar frente a la habitación, la valija azul abierta sobre la cama consiguió alarmarla._ Cálmate, ¿de qué te preocupas, Rose? _Caminó nuevamente hacia el sillón, para dejar el teléfono en su base._

 _-No estoy seguro de que esto funcione- dijo Lysander señalando alternativamente sus cuerpos cuando pasó frente a él y entonces la valija, la mirada y el malhumor cobraron un sentido diferente._

 _Lysander se quitó el anillo que llevaba en el dedo y lo dejó sobre la mesita. El metal hizo un sonido hueco al chocar con la madera. Rose cerró los ojos con fuerza e inhaló profundamente. La exhalación se le escapó con un ahogado gemido. Se mordió los temblorosos labios y lo miró con los ojos empañados de lágrimas. Pero Lysander tenía la vista fija en el suelo. Él se cubrió la cara con una mano y suspiró fuertemente. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación. Apenas unos minutos más tarde se escucharon las bisagras de la maleta encastrar y los pasos silenciosos del muchacho recorrer la casa._

 _Rose se dejó caer sobre el sillón. La mirada se le había perdido sobre el sencillo anillo de plata que reposaba en la mesa que tenía en frente. Parpadeaba lentamente como si esperara en algún momento despertar de aquel mal sueño. El teléfono había caído al suelo en algún momento, pero parecía no haberlo notado. La realidad se había vuelto un ir y venir de sonidos y movimientos demasiado rápidos para percibirlos. No supo a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo transcurrió en aquel estado pero cuando levantó la vista, él estaba allí, mirándola con una mano sobre la puerta de entrada y la otra sobre su maleta._

 _-Y tú… ¿y tú simplemente te vas?- preguntó la muchacha volviendo la mirada a la sortija._

 _-Alguien pasará a recoger lo que quede de mis cosas- dijo él mientras la puerta se abría con un crujido-. Adiós, Rose._

 _El portazo apenas se escuchó pero Rose lo sintió como un disparo justo en el pecho. Por primera vez en su vida, no había encontrado el insulto perfecto, ni las explicaciones, ni los gritos, ni las respuestas ingeniosas. Se abrazó los costados con ambas manos. Le dolía tanto que parecía real._

 _Oh... claro_. Ya recordaba la última vez que había usado ese espantoso vestido. Volvió a mirar la blusa azul pero esta vez con mucho más cariño.

…

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando Rose llegó a las Tres Escobas. Era un pequeño bar céntrico con una puerta metálica y sin ventanas escondida en mitad de una calle solitaria. Por la calle apenas si pasaban algunos autos pero ninguno de ellos se detenía. Los concurrentes, algunas mujeres de su edad con ajustados vestidos y hombres vestidos para la ocasión, en su mayoría llegaban a pie. Un muchacho se bajó de una moto y la dejó estacionada enfrente; y tres chicas descendieron del autobús en la esquina, uno de los pocos lugares bien iluminados. Rose lo sabía bien porque había estado esperando fuera a Nancy cerca de media hora. La castaña volvió a mirar su reloj y se maldijo internamente por haber dejado que su móvil se descargara. Llevaba treinta y siete minutos esperándola en la puerta, cuando decidió que era demasiado. Con un último vistazo rápido a su muñeca, decidió entrar al bar. La puerta se abrió con el sonido de un desatascador despegándose. Dentro, la iluminación era escasa. A secas si lograban divisarse las mesas contra las paredes y una barra con botellas de colores al otro lado. Rose enfocó la vista e intentó encontrar a sus primos. Los había visto antes de entrar, pero le costaba distinguirlos en las penumbras. Aguzó el oído y consiguió oír la estridente risa de Lily a su derecha. En efecto, a unos tres metros y dos mesas, estaba la propietaria. Sentada junto a ella, una rubia de cabello ensortijado y ojos azules miraba a los demás con cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados. Situación que era bastante cotidiana cuando se trataba de Dominique. Frente a ella se encontraba James, un muchacho alto y atlético de tez blanca, cabello azabache y ojos verdes. Llevaba una camiseta blanca y una campera de cuero negro, incoherentemente con el clima cálido que había dentro.

-Pídeselo tú a la señorita de pechos abultados.

Rose había podido escuchar a Dominique escupir las palabras a medida que se iba acercando.

-Vamos, Dom...- James intentaba sonar serio pero la sonrisa le bailaba en las comisuras de los labios.

Sin embargo Lily no pudo contenerse tanto y estalló otra vez en una risa estruendosa. La rubia se levantó de la banqueta evidentemente molesta, les dirigió una mirada de hielo a ambos y desapareció en dirección al baño.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Rose.

-La mesera no paraba de tirarle los galgos a James- contestó Hugo apareciendo por detrás suyo, con un trago en la mano y unas cuantas servilletas en la otra- y le ha tirado la bandeja a Dom encima.

-Llegas justo- le dijo Rose antes de que pudiera sentarse-. Ve a esperar a Nancy afuera. Se me apagó el móvil y con lo escondida que está la puerta, no va a encontrar la entrada nunca.

El muchacho dejó lo que traía en la mesa y tan rápido como escuchó el nombre de cierta enfermera salió corriendo a ocupar su lugar.

Rose se sentó en el lugar que había abandonado su prima y se apropió del trago que había dejado Hugo. Apoyó una mano sobre la mesa, pero la retiró tan rápido como la había puesto. Estaba completamente mojada, incluso las servilletas que su hermano había dejado hacía unos instantes estaban asquerosamente empapadas.

-¡Eh, Dom!- dijo James en voz alta- ¡Vuelve aquí que no ha sido para tanto!

Pero el llamado no surtió efecto, por lo que con un "tardaré sólo un minuto" se levantó y fue en busca de la malhumorada rubia. Había muy pocas personas capaces de manejar el carácter de Dominique; pero definitivamente, el que lo controlaba como si de hilos mágicos se tratara, era James. Tal vez pareciera difícil de creer porque el mayor de los Potter era algo así como un ineficiente mental si se trataba de cualquier cosa que no fueran bromas, ligar con chicas o manipular gente, pero era cierto y todos lo sabían.

-Oh, Rosie, es un alivio que vinieras- dijo Lily tras recuperar la compostura después de que la castaña se sentara. _Ahí estaba de vuelta, con ese tono meloso que tenía guardado únicamente para hablar de presentaciones, futuros novios y demás tonterías_ -. Todavía no llega pero si hubieras dejado plantado a Scorpius una vez más…

-¿Scorpius?-la interrumpió la aludida levantando las cejas. El nombre le sonaba de algún lado pero estaba segura de que Lily nunca se lo había dicho.

-Scorpius, mi compañero del trabajo- explicó moviendo las manos:- El bombón del que te hablé- Rose la miró haciendo una mueca, mientras se llevaba a la boca el vaso de vidrio-. El del trabajo, Rose: Scorpius Malfoy.

Como si tratara de un chispazo, Rose lo recordó completamente. Se atragantó con el líquido y comenzó a toser.

-¿Pero te has vuelto loca, Lily?- preguntó Rose limpiándose la boca con la manga del suéter.

 _¿Scorpius Malfoy? ¿Era en serio?_

-Vamos, Rose, dale una oportunidad- dijo Lily mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda- Seguro te cae de maravilla. ¿No te intriga ni un poquito?

 _Los pasillos de la escuela estaban desiertos. Un halo anaranjado inundaba cada rincón. Los grandes ventanales blancos a los laterales, por encima de los casilleros metálicos de color gris dejaban entrar el aire veraniego. Las vacaciones estaban cerca y la mayoría del alumnado aprovechaba para pasar el recreo al aire libre._

 _Rose guardaba unos libros dentro del alargado contenedor metálico. Su profesora de Ciencias le había prestado el primer tomo de un libro sobre fisiología humana. Si continuaba así, sin duda lograría aplicar a varias becas el año siguiente. No es que fuera la gran cosa, pero como toda sabionda empollona disfrutaba mucho de ese tipo de pensamientos. Echó un último vistazo al destartalado libro con lomo de cuero verde y cerró el casillero. Generalmente, la puerta chirriaba y eso la sacaba de quicio. Pero esa vez no lo hizo, lo que le permitió advertir un imperceptible susurro al otro lado del pasillo. Aguzó el oído y no pudo evitar escuchar:_

 _-¿Y tú qué opinas, Scor?- la voz chillona le correspondía Priscilla Parkinson, una rubia estirada y de cutis perfecto que se creía más bonita de lo que era. Compartía varias asignaturas con Rose, pero jamás habían cruzado más de dos palabras._

 _-¿Opinar sobre qué?- contestó el aludido arrastrando las palabras. Su voz era mucho más gruesa y bastante calma._

 _Rose hubiera dejado de escuchar porque, a diferencia de su prima menor Lily, no solían interesarle las conversaciones ajenas; y mucho menos si se trataba de un diálogo entre dos de los integrantes más descerebrados de la cúspide social escolar. Pero escuchar su nombre en boca de la víbora más grande de todos los tiempos, le llamó la atención._

 _-De lo que te estaba hablando: Rose Weasley- la contestación tenía tono de reproche._

 _Hubo un silencio y Rose no pudo evitar asomarse un poco a la esquina del pasillo para ver mejor. A Scorpius, recostado de lado sobre la pared, sólo le veía la espalda y la nuca rubia con el cabello cortado al ras. La chaqueta verde oscuro del equipo de la escuela tenía escrito en grandes letras "MALFOY". Era muy alto. Aunque no siempre había sido así. Lo conocía desde el kinder y hasta octavo grado Rose le llevaba una cabeza de ventaja. En cuanto a Priscilla, no podía verla porque quedaba oculta al otro lado del muchacho._

 _-No creo que tenga nada especial- soltó finalmente él, moviendo los hombros._

 _Rose sintió una punzada molesta en la boca del estómago y apretó los puños._ Nada especial. Seguro, Malfoy.

 _-Pero…- Priscila dudó:- ¿No crees que es bonita?_

 _El rubio comenzó a toser como si se hubiera atragantado con su propia saliva y se golpeó fuerte el pecho con el puño izquierdo._

 _-¿Yo?- se aclaró la garganta y con tono burlón preguntó:- ¿Por qué habría de fijarme en alguien como Rose Weasley?_

 _El muchacho guardó silencio, como si no hiciera falta contestar la pregunta._ En eso puedo darte la razón, Malfoy, _pensó Rose_. _Pero al cabo de unos segundos, agregó con voz cansada:_

 _-El día que quiera ver una momia, iré a un museo._

 _Podría decirse que era, y con toda razón, la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Si al principio había sido una punzada de molestia, en ese momento era una hoguera de terror y perdición lo que ardía dentro de Rose. ¿La había llamado momia? ¿Quién era Scorpius Malfoy para insultar a los demás? No, aún mejor: ¿Quién era Scorpius Malfoy para insultarla a ella? Podía ser el capitán del equipo o el mismísimo Primer Ministro de Inglaterra. A Rose le daba igual. Pero lo que jamás -y repito, JAMÁS- podría hacer era proferir cualquier tipo de agravio hacia su persona. Y del conjunto de toda la gente que no podía, definitivamente aquel cenutrio pintamonas estaba en el último puesto._

 _La joven dio un paso adelante. Todavía no la habían visto pero allí estaba, en mitad del pasillo._ Momia _, repitió. Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué tipo de insulto era ese._ Momia, claro que sí. _Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y con evidente disgusto en la voz interrumpió:_

 _-No estés tan seguro, Malfoy,_ - _el aludido se volteó a mirarla sorprendido- no creo que en los museos dejen entrar burros como tú. O tal vez… ¿Me verás desde la exposición de la Prehistoria, intento de neanderthal?_

Rose parpadeó y volvió a la realidad.

-No,- contestó negando con la cabeza- ni aunque fuera el último hombre en la faz de la Tierra.

-Ya veremos- contestó Lily mientras le robaba el vaso de la mano-. Todavía no he encontrado mujer que se resista a los encantos de mi querido Scorpius.

Rose con la cabeza levemente inclinada a la izquierda la observó sonreír a través del cristal. _¿En qué diablos había estado pensando Lily al arreglarle una cita? ¿Acaso tenía mierda en el cerebro? ¿Scorpius Malfoy?_

-No tengo idea de qué demonios hice en mi vida pasada, pero debe haber sido algo terrible- dijo Rose, levantándose del pequeño taburete de madera-. Quizá haya profanado algún templo sagrado,- tomó su cartera del prendedor debajo de la mesa- o maté a alguien de mi propia sangre.- Lily la miró con la boca abierta- Pero definitivamente fue algo malo, Rose Weasley,- alzó sus manos al cielo- si en esta vida mereces encontrarte con Scorpius Malfoy.

 _Listo._ Tenía su cartera. Estaba de pie y podía marcharse. Hubiera sido el escape perfecto de no ser porque...

-¿Weasley?

Súbitamente, Rose se encogió de hombros espantada. La voz había sonado justo detrás de ella, a la altura de su nuca con ese espantoso timbre que conocía muy bien.

 _Me cago en Dios y todos los Santos._ No tenía los brazos cruzados, pero tampoco hacía falta.

-Malfoy.- respondió ella con tono cortante, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo de frente, como debía hacerse ante cualquier amenaza. Como aquella vez que había vacacionado en Sudamérica: " _En caso de encontrar un puma,_ _grite, agite los brazos y láncele piedras "_.

Cuando terminó de girar, tuvo que levantar la cabeza -cosa que a Rose Weasley nunca le había hecho demasiada gracia: la hacía sentir poca cosa-, porque el hombre rubio que la miraba a sus espaldas, era aproximadamente veinticinco centímetros más alto que ella.

-¿Eres tú? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado- suspiró él-. No te he visto desde... desde…- dijo moviendo las manos en círculos, mientras pensaba.

-¿Desde que te rompí la nariz en preparatoria?- completó ella con una ceja levantada.

Scorpius rió divertido. _Tal vez no hubieran quedado en el mejor de los términos, la última vez._

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Weasley. Me alegra…

-Pues lamento decir que no es recíproco- lo interrumpió la muchacha-. Aunque no sería del todo cierto, porque no lo lamento en lo absoluto. Y en mi opinión, Malfoy,-dijo enfatizando su nombre- no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente. De hecho, - esta vez la miró a Lily- si lo pienso mejor, tal vez mi vida entera no sea suficiente.

Quizás si Rose se hubiera enfocado sólo dos segundos en otra cosa que no fuera la furia que le provocaba encontrarse a Scorpius Malfoy, habría notado la cara de asombro con que la miraban Hugo y Nancy detrás del muchacho; o la cara de espanto con que Lily la observaba atónita. Pero ni bien terminó de proferir cualquier palabra, salió disparada como una flecha rumbo a la puerta de salida.

Con una mezcla de estupefacción y molestia, Lily la vio alejarse. Apretó levemente los puños como si eso fuera lo que necesitaba para volver a sus cabales pero no fue capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Estaba en blanco. Literalmente, en blanco. Miró a todos a su alrededor, con la boca levemente abierta, intentando no sentirse perdida. Pero parecían estar en la misma situación que ella, salvo Scorpius que todavía conservaba la sonrisa divertida y James, que había escuchado absolutamente todo desde el pasillo del baño, no a muchos metros de allí. Fue éste último quien rompió el silencio:

-Simplemente no lo creo.

Probablemente a esa frase le hubiera acompañado algún chiste, pero Lily recuperando el habla, se le adelantó:

-Lo siento _tanto_ , Scorpius.- se disculpó- Estoy muerta de vergüenza. No tenía idea de que algo así ocurriría. Mi prima…

Pero el muchacho negó con la cabeza y se rascó la nuca.

-No ha cambiado nada. ¿Puedes creer que había visto a Weasley hace unos días y no me había dado cuenta?-dijo como si no la hubiera escuchado. Se volteó en dirección a la puerta, por donde había desaparecido la muchacha minutos antes. Volvió a reírse. Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y se marchó.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme qué acaba de ocurrir?- preguntó Lily al borde de la histeria.

Miró a Hugo buscando respuestas pero el jovencito se limitó a negar lentamente con la cabeza, dando a entender que él también se había perdido una parte. A su lado, Nancy algo avergonzada tenía la vista fija en el suelo como si se tratara de lo más interesante del mundo.

-Se ha enojado.- explicó la recién llegada Dominique al observar la escena. Luego, se dirigió a James, extendiendo una mano:- Y tú has perdido.

El mayor de los Potter se encogió de hombros, buscó en el fondo del bolsillo trasero de su vaquero y le entregó un billete de diez dólares. Dominique tenía razón: había perdido.

Era pasada la medianoche cuando Rose entró en su casa todavía furiosa dando un portazo.

-¿Rosie, eres tú?

La voz de Hermione Granger venía del comedor. El sonido cálido de su voz, acompañado del perfume a pan recién horneado, hizo que su malhumor se apagara un poco. Inspiró profundamente y dejó la cartera en el perchero de la entrada. De camino a la sala de estar, se quitó las zapatillas y las abandonó en el pasillo.

Deslizando las medias sobre el parquet plastificado y brillante, atravesó el umbral de la puerta con cara cansada, despeinada por las prisas y los hombros caídos. Su estado colérico era _realmente_ agotador.

Su madre estaba sentada en el sillón de dos cuerpos, con un libro en la mano y una taza de té caliente en la otra. La miró de reojo por encima de su lectura y preguntó:

-¿Y esta vez qué ocurrió?

La joven se sentó a su lado haciendo ondulantes movimientos con las manos.

-Lily ha intentado hacerme una cita sorpresa.-explicó Rose hastiada- Otra vez.

-Y tú te has comportado como toda una señorita…-remarcó la mujer con tono sereno.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó la muchacha efusivamente- ¡Me saca de quicio!

Hermione la miró de reojo.

-Baja la voz, Rose.

-Perdón.- se disculpó en un tono apenas audible- Es que…-aguardó un minuto intentando organizar sus pensamientos- Aish!- golpeó sus puños sobre sus piernas- Se lo he dicho mil veces. No necesito una celestina moderna.

-¿Y entonces qué?- esta vez, Hermione dejó el libro sobre su regazo y la miró de frente- ¿Simplemente porque te cansaste tienes derecho de tratar mal a tu prima? ¿O de entrar a la casa partiendo la puerta a altas horas de la noche? ¿Solo porque te has enojado? No creo que sea una actitud responsable y mucho menos, madura, Rose.

-Tienes razón- coincidió ella- Es solo que…

-Lily sólo intenta hacer lo que cree que es mejor para ti- Hermione la interrumpió. Una vez que comenzaba a hablar, no pararía hasta haber dicho todo lo que creía necesario- No siempre estarás de acuerdo con las decisiones que tomen los demás, Rose. No es necesario que lo aceptes. Pero debes controlar mejor tu carácter. Ya no eres una niña.

Tal vez, no fuera el momento indicado para decir que su cita secreta era Malfoy.

-Es verdad, tienes razón. No tengo excusas.

Hermione la abrazó de lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Así me gusta.- recostó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de su hija mayor- ¿Qué planes tienes para mañana?

Rose suspiró cansada. Se suponía que era su día libre.

-Debo ir al Hospital. Harry organizó una reunión de urgencia por la mañana y no tengo idea de qué es.

* * *

 **Y finalmente ha aparecido la tercera parte con el esperado reencuentro. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie y haber creado algo acorde a la situación. Como lectora, probablemente hubiera esperado más porque soy del tipo ansiosa que quiere todo y ya. Pero también está esa parte de mí que dice que las cosas deben cocinarse a fuego lento para que queden sabrosas.**

 **Por otro lado, como habrán notado, este fue un capítulo más nostálgico -y con menos puntos de vista- y todavía estoy trabajando en eso. No soy de jugármela tanto con los flashbacks pero en esta ocasión intenté trabajarlos bastante por lo que acepto opiniones y tomatazos, si así lo desean -pero que no sean muy fuerte-.**

 **Por último, agradezco los reviews de aliento. Siempre está bueno saber qué piensan, son lindas las palabras amigas y la verdad es que me ponen contentísima. Espero que sigan disfrutando de mi pequeño mundito.**

 **Un beso enorme. Nos leemos pronto, espero.**

 **PD: Estoy intentando adaptarme con mis ideas y el estudio pero creo que cada una semana aproximadamente, podría ser un buen ritmo de actualización. Por lo que intentaré que la siguiente parte esté a tiempo en ese lapso.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

La sala de Auditorías era bastante pequeña y daba la perfecta impresión de un lugar sin recursos. No había un gran anfiteatro ni una tarima. Mucho menos un proyector o un micrófono. Sin embargo, ese día en las plásticas y incómodas banquetas móviles, todo el cuerpo profesional del Hospital San Mungo esperaba a la expectativa. En el centro de un improvisado semicírculo, se encontraba una mesa con café instantáneo y utensilios descartables. Delante de ella, Harry Potter se aclaraba la voz para comenzar.

-En primer lugar, quería agradecer su presencia, ya que en muchos casos - miró a Rose, que se encontraba recostada sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados, a un costado- no era necesario que estuvieran aquí hoy. Lamento que las cosas ocurrieran de este modo pero quería anunciarles personalmente que a partir del día de mañana, el Dr. Lysander Scamander pasará a ocupar el puesto de Director General del Hospital.

Harry hizo una pequeña pausa y un pequeño murmullo se extendió entre los allí presentes.

-Silencio, por favor-pidió Harry, para luego proseguir-. Como mi último día aquí, quería agradecerles por el buen clima de trabajo en estos veintisiete años como colegas. Aprendí mucho de todos ustedes y espero haber aportado algo, por mínimo que fuese, a esta comunidad.

Hubo un silencio en el cual todos intentaban comprender la reciente decisión. Pero de a poco, comenzaron a aplaudir. Harry concluyó con un tenue "gracias " y todos se levantaron de sus asientos. El pequeño semicírculo que se había formado alrededor del Dr. Potter, se disolvió, dejando las banquetas plásticas como único rastro. La noticia era desconcertante.

A pesar de que sus palabras eran amables, Rose pensó que Harry se veía triste. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes? Después de todo, eran familia.

-Hey, Harry- lo llamó con un timbre, quizás demasiado alto, mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Sí, Rose?-preguntó el aludido mientras terminaba de saludar a una enfermera.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Fue una decisión de la Junta- respondió el hombre adivinando sus palabras.

A pesar de que el Hospital era propiedad legal del Gobierno Estatal, la Junta -una entidad privada compuesta por gente de Dios sabe dónde- tenía algunos que otros derechos. Eran ellos los que ponían el presupuesto y, por lo tanto, eran ellos quienes decidían todo. Un especie de " _yo pago, yo elijo_ ".

-Pero… ¿por qué?

Harry negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Ellos nunca dan razones, Rosie. Simplemente escriben órdenes.

Una mujer llamó a Harry desde el otro lado de la habitación, haciéndole señas con las manos. Él la observó y asintió con la cabeza.

-Discúlpame- dijo mientras le palmeaba el hombro a modo de despedida

Rose se quedó desconcertada con el ceño fruncido en su lugar, mientras su tío se alejaba. La castaña tenía una mano en el bolsillo del guardapolvo y con la otra sostenía un vaso térmico de café. Era extraño. Harry era un hombre honesto y un gran profesional. Se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. No tenía sentido que la Junta hubiera querido a Lysander para su puesto. Es decir, Lysander era un buen médico. Era inteligente y tenía potencial. Pero en comparación con Harry, le faltaba experiencia. Sencillamente no tenía sentido.

-Hola, Rose.

La gruesa voz masculina la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Frente a ella se encontraba Lysander, mirándola con algo que parecía un esbozo de sonrisa. La joven exhaló profundo, echando el aire por la boca. _Lo que le faltaba_.

-Doctor- saludó con tono neutro, evitando el contacto visual.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- añadió él con una sonrisa tímida.

-Lo felicito por su nuevo cargo-dijo ella como si no lo conociera. Fingió mirar su reloj de muñeca-. Si me disculpa, tengo un compromiso que atender.

-Eh… Ro…-titubeó él a su espalda, pero ella simuló no haberlo escuchado y siguió caminando.

Tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar y definitivamente, no estaba preparada para hacerle frente. Caminó hacia la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo. Odiaba esas ocasiones donde no sabía hacia dónde mirar. Tocó el botón lateral y la pantalla se encendió. El ícono rojo de un teléfono atravesado por una cruz le llamó la atención. Esperaba ese tipo de reacción, después del episodio de la noche anterior, pero si se trataba de ser sincera, no tan rápido. Tenía tres llamadas perdidas de su primo, Albus Potter. Decidió que lo mejor sería hacerle frente rápidamente y devolver la llamada. Sonó dos veces, antes de atender.

- _¿Diga?_

-Albus- saludó la muchacha, mientras caminaba hacia el elevador. Presionó el botón y la luz que lo rodeaba se puso verde.

- _¡Rosie!_ \- chilló el joven al otro lado de la línea, para luego continuar con un tono de reproche- _Te he llamado cerca de un millón de veces_.

-No exageres, Albus, han sido sólo tres.

El ascensor llegó y Rose marcó el primer subsuelo. No había visto a Nancy en la reunión, hacía unos instantes. Tal vez estaba en la Guardia.

- _Da igual. Lily me ha contado todo._

O tal vez no había ido a trabajar. Seguramente era eso.

-No esperaba menos de tu hermana- añadió ella, distraídamente.

Pero Albus no pareció escucharla. Se encontraba sufriendo otro de sus terribles ataques verborrágicos.

- _Y a decir verdad, me ha decepcionado un poco. Por lo menos esperaba una gran paliza cuando te enterases que tu cita secreta era Scorpius Malfoy. Lily..._

-¿Tú lo sabías?- lo interrumpió, algo molesta. El descenso le causaba un pequeño hormigueo en el vientre, pero difinitivamente esa no era la razón. _Podría haberla advertido_.

- _¡Claro que no!_ \- su voz sonó demasiado aguda y Rose resopló, en silencio.- _Bueno… Sí. Me lo había dicho. Por supuesto, ella no lo sabía. Pero cuando me lo dijo, pensé "a que Rose se cae de culo cuando se entera" y ya ves_ \- hubo otro silencio-. _De todos modos, creo que era una buena oportunidad para distender un poco. Con todo lo de Lysander. ¡Que fuerte! Tu ex y tú trabajando en el mismo sitio. Y encima, ahora, también es tu jefe._

-¿Y eso también lo sabías?-preguntó ella, fastidiada.

- _Naturalmente. Me he enterado ni bien la Junta lo ha decidido, cariño. Pero no te preocupes,_ -agregó rápidamente- _eso ha sido ayer, así que tampoco te llevaba tanta ventaja._

-¿Pero por qué Lysander?- inquirió ella realmente intrigada mientras se abrían las puertas del elevador, olvidando el mal humor.

 _-Rose, sé que a veces parece que tengo todas las respuestas, pero no es el caso. Tampoco le dieron demasiadas explicaciones a papá. De cualquier modo, tampoco es que se hable mucho de eso en casa. Mamá ha intentado desviar el tema a cualquier otra cosa. Creo que es porque papá no se lo toma para nada bien…_

-Doctora Weasley.

Cuando se encontraba a unos metros del gran escritorio circular donde esperaba encontrar a Nancy -la cual, para variar, no estaba- una voz masculina sonó al lado suyo.

-Un momento por favor- contestó automáticamente la joven- Albus, te llamo luego, me ha surgido algo- la muchacha volvió la vista hacia el vendaje que tenía en la mano derecha el propietario de la voz y con voz amable, preguntó:- ¿Puedo ayudarlo?

El hombre sonrió divertido. Rose alzó la vista y sintió una extraña sensación recorrerle la nuca. Había visto a ese tipo antes.

-Vine a verla a principio de semana, por mi mano. Quería controlar que todo estuviera bien.

Rose asintió y chasqueó los dedos, como si la respuesta hubiera venido de su mente.

-Sígame por aquí, por favor- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta para entrar en un consultorio que se encontraba metros atrás-. El de la pelea, ¿verdad?- dijo ella intentando recordarlo.

-Bueno, -dijo el rubio riendo un poco para proseguir arrastrando las palabras de forma jocosa- parece que tengo una mala experiencia con las palizas. Creo que suelen recordarme por eso.

 _Ese tono_ , pensó. Rose se detuvo antes de entrar, con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

-No- dijo con cara de espanto, observándolo desde la punta de sus caros zapatos de cuero negro a su estirada y repulsiva cara- No es posible.

El pelo rubio, la piel pálida, la figura alta y atlética. Los rasgos perfectamente tallados en piedra y esa asquerosa sonrisa de medio lado que le daba ganas de vomitar.

-¿Malfoy?- dijo negando con la cabeza, como si con ese gesto pudiera abortar la realidad.

-Weasley- contestó él levantando las cejas, con tono divertido.

-Tiene que ser mentira- intentó autoconvencerse en voz alta, tocándose la sien- Me he dormido de nuevo y tú eres sólo en un sueño.

-Bueno- dijo el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros, intentando sopesar la idea-. Soy el tipo de hombre con el que las mujeres sueñan.

-En una pesadilla, Malfoy. No te equivoques- lo frenó ella apuntándolo con un dedo índice-. ¿Es que no tengo derecho a que me dejes en paz? ¿No tienes mejor idea que fastiadiarme?

-De hecho, vine por la mano, Weasley- contestó él señalando la extremidad vendada, cambiando a una expresión más seria-. Aunque una vez me rompieron la nariz y todavía me quedan dudas sobre si sanó bien- añadió mientras se palpaba la perfecta nariz con falsa delicadeza.

Rose lo miró con odio y se acercó a él. Tomó su mano de manera brusca y presionó el dorso con fuerza. El gemido del muchacho no tardó en oírse, borrando la sonrisa de sus labios.

-¡Joder, Weasley!- maldijo él, apartándose.

-¿Duele?- preguntó ella simulando inocencia-. La mano sanará- dictaminó entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo la nariz con su típico tono hosco-. En cuanto a tu estupidez, sobre eso todavía tengo dudas.

…

Rose volvió a su casa para el almuerzo, todavía con demasiadas dudas sobre lo acontecido en el Hospital. La renuncia de Harry y la llegada de Lysander en un mismo día eran demasiado que procesar. Ni siquiera la calidez de las estufas ni el persistente perfume a harinas recién horneadas logró distraerla. Hugo la esperaba con los platos servidos en el comedor.

-Hay salsa en la heladera, pero no… -el muchacho levantó la vista de la ración de comida que tenía en frente para mirarle la cara pero al ver su semblante, interrogó:- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿A mí?- cuestionó la joven cambiando automáticamente su expresión- Nada.

Hugo levantó las cejas y rodó los ojos. Rose lo notó pero decidió ignorarlo.

-¿Has dicho en la heladera?- preguntó sin esperar respuesta, mientras se dirigía en dirección a la cocina, frotándose las manos.

-Mamá ha estado limpiando el sótano- dijo él después de un rato con un persistente tono de reproche en la voz. Detestaba que su hermana mayor fuera tan reservada-. Ha dejado unas cajas en tu cuarto para que las revises y te recomiendo que lo hagas rápido porque no estaba de humor esta mañana.

 _Parece que no es lo única_ , pensó Rose.

-Bien- respondió mientras se sentaba frente a él, en la gran mesa rectangular de roble macizo.

Los próximos diez minutos pasaron entre sonidos huecos, masticar de pasta italiana y chocar de los cubiertos contra el plato. Hugo era un muchacho muy callado. No era que a Rose le gustara hablar de absolutamente todo, todo el tiempo. Pero detestaba el silencio. Había crecido en una familia numerosa y con una Hermione Granger que llenaba cada espacio con tantas palabras que era difícil seguirle el hilo. Pero Hugo se parecía más a su padre, ambos proferían frases únicamente para demostrar, de vez en cuando, que sabían hablar.

-¿Cómo ha ido la cita con Nancy?- curioseó lentamente Rose, intentando entablar conversación.

Hugo levantó la vista del plato y la miró, encogiéndose de hombros. Se tomó su tiempo para terminar de masticar lo que tenía en la boca y respondió.

-Después de que te fueras,- hizo otra pausa para tomar jugo, pero Rose sabía que el problema no había sido su ausencia, sino cómo había decidido despedirse- se sintió tan incómoda que decidió irse a casa.

-Oh…-la muchacha suspiró y miró hacia un punto fijo detrás de la cabeza de Hugo, recordando la situación- ¿y la llevaste en tu auto, supongo?

Hugo se llevó un gran bocado de fideos a la boca y se tomó su tiempo para masticarlo. Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Lily va a matarte- dijo él evadiendo el tema.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró frustrada, estrellando los cubiertos contra el plato. ¡ _Por el amor de Dios, Hugo!_ Era obvio, no lo había hecho.

…

Cuando Rose entró a su habitación, tuvo que sostenerse del picaporte para no caer de bruces al suelo. Delante suyo, estaban dos cajas de cartón algo enmohecidas y bien cerradas que tenían escrito su nombre en letras mayúsculas. La muchacha cerró la puerta y se sentó sobre la gruesa alfombra con las piernas cruzadas. Sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo lateral del ambo y presionó el ícono verde. El reproductor de música se abrió en un instante y marcó la lista de Imagine Dragons y _Demons_ comenzó a sonar en el parlante que estaba sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama. Entonces Rose acercó la primera caja hacia sí. Al abrirla, una endemoniada película de polvo voló a su alrededor ocasionándole un fuerte estornudo. Rose se fregó la nariz y los ojos de manera brusca. Tenía una leve alergia al polvo, pero si hacía las cosas rápido, el episodio histamínico no pasaría a mayores. Miró en el interior de la caja. Dentro había objetos de todo tipo y tiempo. Sacó un viejo muñeco con forma de dragón. En los inicios de su infancia, había sido amarillo pero en ese momento estaba lleno de polvo, lo que le otorgaba un color grisáceo y una textura dura. Había sido su compañero de aventuras hasta los diez años. Lo observó detenidamente. Todavía le tenía cariño. Miró la estantería que estaba sobre su cama, adosada a la pared. Si ordenaba un poco, podría encontrarle un lugar allí arriba. Después de lavarlo, claro.

Al dragón de felpa, le siguieron objetos de variada procedencia entre ellos una campera de jean agujereada por las polillas que decidió descartar, un portarretratos brillante hecho a mano bastante feo y un libro que creía perdido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Al cabo de un rato, cuando creyó vacía la caja, la alejó con un movimiento descuidado. El arcón se deslizó unos cuantos centímetros antes de que Rose pudiera sentir un golpe hueco dentro. La acercó una vez más e inclinándola hacia sí para ver mejor, encontró un anotador forrado en cuero con calcomanías pegadas encima. Hacía muchísimos años que no lo veía. Pensaba que su madre lo había tirado hacía tiempo. Acarició la tapa con la mano y las partículas de polvo quedaron adheridas a su piel. La nariz comenzó a picarle nuevamente y el estornudo no se hizo esperar. Maldijo y abrió el pequeño anotador. La primera página estaba en blanco pero la segunda tenía una leyenda grabada en una letra cursiva perfecta: " _Pertenencia de Rose Weasley. Atrévete a leer una sola palabra más y ten por seguro que lo lamentarás_ ". Pasó al siguiente folio.

 _17 de Enero de 2004: Priscila Parkinson ha organizado una fiesta en su casa. Yo no quería ir porque no la soporto pero mamá me ha obligado. Hemos jugado a Verdad/Consecuencia y me ha tocado dar mi primer beso. No pude zafarme como Alice Longbottom diciendo que era el primero y toda la bola, porque le había dicho a Priscila que ya lo había dado. De todos modos, no ha sido gran cosa._

Rose entrecerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Había olvidado por completo su primer beso. Leyó la siguiente anotación.

 _4 de Marzo de 2004: El período me ha llegado en plena clase de Historia. Scorpius Malfoy me ha pillado cuando intentaba ir al baño sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Le pedí que no lo dijera pero igualmente se ha burlado de mí frente a toda la clase._

 _¡Cuándo no!_ , pensó la joven irritada, recordando el episodio.

 _Me he encerrado en el baño y mamá ha tenido que venir a buscarme. No quiero ir a la escuela nunca más._

 _23 de Agosto de 2004: Lily retó a Hugo a hacer piruetas sobre la bicicleta nueva y se ha caído. Tiene el brazo roto y papá le ha comprado helado. Me gustaría que el brazo se me hubiera roto a mí._

 _26 de Diciembre de 2004: He crecido casi siete centímetros, pero todavía no encuentro razón para usar un sostén. Mamá dice que ya pasará y me ha comprado uno. Creo que puedo guardar mi habitación entera allí dentro._

 _14 de Mayo de 2005: En la reunión de padres, mamá se ha enterado que soy la mejor de la clase. La madre de Malfoy le ha dicho que él está en el último puesto. Mamá me ha obligado a ayudar a Malfoy con la tarea después de clases. Si tengo que verle la estirada cara una sola vez más, lo mataré._

 _28 de Julio de 2005: Nos vamos de vacaciones a Rumania._

 _1 de Septiembre de 2006: Albus finalmente se ha animado y le ha dicho a sus padres que es gay. Lily ya lo sabía pero James casi muere de un infarto. No entiendo por qué se ha sorprendido tanto si era obvio._

 _11 de Marzo de 2007: Vincent Zabini me ha invitado al baile de primavera pero se ha peleado con el medioceso de Malfoy en el recreo y lo han suspendido. Ahora no tengo acompañante para el baile. Gracias, Malfoy!_

 _18 de Mayo de 2007: Dominique consiguió que la aceptaran en una universidad que jamás había oído nombrar pero James no logró apuntarse a ninguna beca -creo que ni siquiera lo ha intentado- y tía Ginny ha montado un numerito en la casa de la abuela Molly._

 _3 de Agosto de 2008: He decidido entrar a la escuela de Medicina. Mamá está insoportable, no para de contárselo a todo el mundo y papá me ha comprado un libro._

 _25 de Mayo de 2009: Zabini me ha invitado al cine. Honestamente creo que podría haber sido más divertido._

-¡Rose!

La estridente voz de Hermione Granger que venía de la planta inferior, interrumpió su lectura.

-Estoy aquí- gritó Rose, mientras miraba en dirección a la puerta.

-Ven a guardar lo que he comprado.

La joven recordó las palabras de su hermano. Se notaba por el tono de voz que su madre no se encontraba en su mejor día. Sería mejor no tentar a la suerte y bajar lo más rápido posible. Apagó la música y se dispuso a cerrar el pequeño diario pero una anotación resaltada con colores fuertes, le llamó la atención.

 _27 de Junio de 2010: Me han suspendido por pegarle a Malfoy pero no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo._

"No debo golpear. No debo golpear. No debo golpear" _. Rose suspiró cansada._ No debo golpear. No debo golpear. _Dejó la pluma sobre el papel. Le dolían los nudillos de la mano izquierda y sus articulaciones estaban acalambradas. Extendió los dedos y sintió como las punzadas eran reemplazadas por una sensación un poco más agradable. Se masajeó la palma de la mano y contó la cantidad de hojas que llevaba escritas. Eran ocho, le faltaban dos todavía._ De modo que así eran los castigos en la escuela _, pensó. A pesar de que la mano le estallaba de dolor, estaba segura de que eso sólo sería el comienzo. Su madre la mataría cuando se enterara. Tal vez en ese momento, ya lo supiera. Rose apoyó el codo sobre el pupitre y recostó la cabeza sobre la mano. Miró hacia el ventanal abierto que se extendía de un lado a otro en el amplio salón. Fuera el sol bañaba cada rincón. Algunos estudiantes disfrutaban de la sombra bajo algún árbol y la brisa estival. Volvió a mirar la hoja de papel que tenía delante._ No debo golpear _. La letra se había deformado tanto que ya no parecía suya._ No debo golpear _. "A Malfoy", pensó, irónicamente._ No debo golpear a nadie, salvo al imbécil de Malfoy _. Rose rió entre dientes. Cerró los ojos, suspiró profundo y sonrió ampliamente. Había valido la pena. Aún si su madre la castigaba durante diez años o la obligaba a vivir en un convento por el resto de su vida, había valido cada segundo._

…

 _-¿Has pensado qué vas a ponerte?-preguntó Albus mientras cerraba su casillero._

 _Rose lo miró fijamente con los brazos cruzados, recostada sobre los cubículos metálicos. Su primo era un muchacho alto, delgaducho con la nariz puntiaguda y las pecas de los Weasley, pero con los ojos verdes y el cabello azabache de los Potter. Era el híbrido que hacía falta entre sus dos hermanos. Llevaba puesta una chomba amarillo bebé y unos vaqueros tal vez demasiado ajustados. Rose pensó que a pesar de que no tenía la pinta de James, a Albus se le vería muy bien el traje. Era una pena que hubiera conseguido pareja antes que ella y no quisiera acompañarla. El baile de fin de curso era en el fin de semana y, tras mucha espera, Vincent Zabini había vuelto a invitarla. El muchacho no era lo que más la emocionaba en el mundo, pero era mucho mejor que ir sola, después de todo. Y si era sincera, como si ir con uno de los chicos más lindo de su curso no la hiciera sentirse bien consigo misma._

 _-Todavía no- contestó la muchacha-. Tal vez vaya a comprar algo con mamá mañana._

 _Tampoco le agradaba sobremanera la idea de pensar demasiado en su atuendo. Pero el final de su adolescencia, simbólicamente hablando, lo merecía. Tal vez. No estaba segura del todo._

 _-¿Quieres saber qué tipo de vestimenta te sentaría mejor, Weasley?- interrumpió Scorpius a unos metros de distancia con tono burlón sin esperar respuesta, mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con un balón de fútbol americano. Rose simuló no haberlo oído y se disponía a seguir su conversación, cuando él agregó:- Un saco que te cubra de pies a cabeza- remató con sorna._

 _Rose cerró los puños con fuerza y los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, aún con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho._

 _-Malfoy, eres realmente divertido- dijo la castaña simulando una sonrisa para nada creíble- A ti tendrían que darte dos medallas,-añadió cambiando gradualmente el tono- una por idiota y otra por si la pierdes._

 _El muchacho la miró con una ceja levantada y dejó de jugar con el balón. Su tono divertido cambió a uno completamente envenenado cuando añadió:_

 _-No te emociones, Weasley. De todos modos tú no has sido la primera opción de Zabini._

 _Rose se puso rígida. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundo. Al exhalar, el lacio flequillo se elevó en todas direcciones._

 _-Ignóralo, Rose- dijo Albus que para ese entonces ya se encontraba frente a ella con libros bajo el brazo, intentando controlar a su prima, si es que eso era posible._

Hasta aquí _, pensó la joven haciendo caso omiso. Caminó en dirección al muchacho con andar decidido._ Por cada maldito insulto _. Un paso._ Por cada minuto que me has vuelto loca. _Otro paso._ Por cruzar la línea un millón de veces. _Scorpius la vio acercarse un tanto desconcertado._

 _-¿Qué ocurre, Weasley? Se te ha…_

 _El sonido de la nariz de Malfoy rompiéndose podía ser uno de los más gloriosos, a sus diecisiete años_ _. Scorpius emitió un gemido ahogado, se echó hacia atrás y chocó con los casilleros que estaban a su espalda, sosteniéndose la herida con ambas manos. Rose seguía con el brazo extendido hacia donde antes estaba el muchacho y los nudillos enrojecidos._

 _-¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ¿Te has vuelto loca?- dijo él con tono nasal, mientras se miraba las manos teñidas de rojo._

 _Se le había manchado la camisa blanca y la sangre le caía sobre los labios entreabiertos y el pálido mentón. Rose sonrió y se dio palmadas en la ropa, como si quisiera quitarse el polvo._

 _-Vete al diablo, Malfoy- dijo agachándose un poco, para estar a su altura, disfrutando cada palabra- Y por mí como si no regresas._

Rose parpadeó. El teléfono móvil aún en el suelo, sonaba intentando devolverla a la realidad. La pantalla se encendió y la muchacha pudo leer el mensaje entrante en el extremo superior:

 _Llámame, no vas a poder creerlo_.

* * *

 **Como viene siento la rutina, la actualización llegó de noche (por lo menos para mí). Bueno, ¿qué se puede decir sobre este capítulo? Supongo que si los/as dejé con varias dudas, puedo darme por satisfecha. Sino, tal vez tenga que retirarme del negocio, jajajaj.**

 **En fin, como siempre, agradezco a los nuevos y viejos lectores que me acompañen en este camino. Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva entrega y me muero por oír especulaciones. Porque dale, ¿alguien puede decirme qué pasó con Lysander? Y por otro lado, no sé ustedes, pero yo me re enamoraría de Scorpius.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima. Un beso enorme.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Si alguien se hubiera preguntado cómo era una mañana normal para Scorpius Malfoy, probablemente la respuesta que cabría imaginarse, estuviera bastante acertada. Como podría esperarse del único heredero de un apellido tal como era el de los Malfoy, el joven Scorpius de apenas unos veintiséis años, vivía en un ostentoso piso en el centro más caro de la ciudad. El complejo, que ocupaba la mitad de la cuadra, tenía casi treinta pisos. Si se tomaba el amplio ascensor con piso de parquet y marcaba el piso décimo octavo, al cabo de una corta espera, se podría descender en el apartamento de Scorpius. El palier constaba de una única y gran puerta de roble, con en timbre enmarcado en un barroco cuadrito dorado; paredes pintadas de bordó y un costoso piso de parquet recién pulido. Al entrar, se accedería a un pequeño recibidor con una arcada que comunicaba hacia la sala de estar, y una pequeña -si es que podía haber algo pequeño en aquella casa- portezuela que comunicaba directamente a la cocina. Por su parte, la sala de estar, como podía esperarse, era amplia y tenía un gran ventanal con una vista panorámica que llegaba hasta el río que bordeaba la ciudad. En el lateral derecho de la habitación, una gran televisión plana, sobre un mueble de vidrio con cajones de madera y un pasillo que daba al toilette. En el centro, un espacioso sillón de cuero negro en forma de L, con una alfombra bordó de lana bastante gruesa; a su lado, un velador metálico de pie y sobre ellos una gran lámpara de cristales en forma de espiral que colgaba a casi dos metros de altura, emitía una luz tenue. En la pared de empapelado azul marino que enfrentaba la ventana, colgaba un cuadro de una pequeña casa en un colina con un marco bastante grueso y se recostaban dos grandes bibliotecas, con extensas colecciones de encuadernaciones verdes, azules, rojas y doradas. En cuanto al lateral izquierdo, descansaban unas puertas corredizas de vidrio encuadradas por rectangulares trazos de madera que daban a un comedor que Scorpius nunca había usado, con una la larga mesa de roble macizo y butacas a juego; además de la entrada a la moderna y amplia cocina y una escalera metálica en forma de caracol que conducía al piso superior. Dicha planta se componía de un hall central, con una barandilla que daba hacia la sala de estar y tres habitaciones, cada una con su baño en suite, que se conectaban por un pasillo y un recibidor que daba al ascensor. La puerta de la izquierda daba a una habitación de paredes blancas y piso de parquet que estaba completamente vacía. La de la derecha, era un amplio estudio con bibliotecas rodeando las paredes - salvo por el ventanal que ocupaba el lateral izquierdo- y un imponente escritorio de caoba, con cajones a los lados, sobre el cual descansaba una computadora de última generación con una pila de papeles y frente a él, un gran butacón de cuero verde y con botones en el respaldo. La última habitación y la más grande era la de Scorpius. En concordancia con el resto de la casa, la pared que enfrentaba la puerta y el lateral izquierdo, estaban ocupadas completamente por un ventanal que iba del piso al techo, a excepción de una puerta corrediza vidriada en el lado izquierdo que comunicaba con un balcón de forma cuadrada. Sobre el lateral derecho se acomodaba una puerta que daba al baño y vestidor y una cama de dos plazas y media de estilo minimalista, con sábanas de seda negra y almohadones de pluma, con una pequeña mesita de noche al lado. Era justo allí donde comenzaba el día de Scorpius - en la cama, no en la mesita-. Alrededor de las 6 am, el despertador de su celular sonaba y el muchacho rubio se levantaba de la cama como si de un comercial se tratara. Se tomaba su tiempo para estirarse, ritual que no ocupaba más de dos minutos, tomaba una sudadera y las zapatillas para correr del vestidor y se dirigía a la cocina. En general, en busca de alguna fruta o barra energética que consumía en lo que bajaba en el ascensor. Después de eso, los próximos treinta o cuarenta minutos correspondían a los seis kilómetros que corría diariamente, independientemente del clima que hiciera. Para las siete, Scorpius volvía a casa, se daba un buen baño, desayunaba como su metro noventa y cinco y sus noventa y tres kilos se lo pedían y salía rumbo al trabajo. La mañana solía írsele entre charlas con sus compañeros de trabajo y una mar de cuentas para clientes importantes que le llegaban de arriba. El día que tenía peor suerte, antes del almuerzo, Draco le pedía que subiera a su oficina para discutir el rumbo de la empresa o para que le diera su opinión sobre algún proyecto o simplemente para pedirle que pasara a visitar a su madre más seguido. Petición que Scorpius oía de lejos, mirando el reloj de muñeca a cada minuto, para ver cuándo podía escaparse. Y entonces, a eso de las 13 pm, bajaba a almorzar al restaurant de la esquina, donde ya tenía su mesa reservada junto a la ventana. Volvía al Estudio una hora después y aguantaba lo que le quedaba de día, hasta que se hicieran las 4. Le agregaba una hora más de gimnasio, antes de volver a casa; y después, una vez ya solo en ese grandísimo departamento que tenía espacio para un regimiento entero, a veces veía algo de televisión antes de quedarse dormido; otras veces, terminaba algunos papeleos del trabajo que le habían quedado colgados o simplemente escuchaba música para no pensar en nada.

Pero desde que Rose Weasley había decidido aparecer nuevamente en su vida, hacía cosa de dos semanas, la cuestión se había tornado menos aburrida y monótona. Había días en que la rutina era la misma y otros, en que prefería llenar el espacio que le quedaba entre las cinco y las diez, saliendo con Lily y sus compañeros de trabajo a tomar algunas copas, y por qué no, de vez en cuando, pasándose por el Hospital San Mungo solamente para visitar a su médico de cabecera, como prefería llamarle, a ver qué tal traía la mano, que para variar, ya se había curado completamente. En ese tiempo, sólo consiguió encontrarla tres veces. La primera, le gruñó con ganas y le apretó la mano tan fuerte que Scorpius sintió ganas de maldecirle desde los pies a la cabeza; la segunda, lo miró de lejos y fingió no escucharlo; y la tercera, le soltó una cantidad tan grande de juramentos que demostraba cuán larga era la lista de groserías que Rose Weasley conocía. Sin embargo, cada visita le bastaba a Scorpius para reírse un mes entero.

Esa mañana lluviosa, se había despertado sin ninguna expectativa en particular. Se había sonado la espalda por izquierda y por derecha, había tomado una manzana verde fresca, se había puesto las zapatillas grises Nike y una sudadera negra deportiva. Había puesto a sonar _Working Man_ y estaba corriendo sus primeros 700 metros, cuando distraídamente después de pisar un charco y mojarse todo el pantalón, levantó la cabeza y vio salir del gran hotel que daba su frente sobre la vereda del parque comunitario, a un rostro que le era cercanamente conocido. La mujer de ojos verdes y tez blanca llevaba unos treinta años mejor que puestos y parecía de veinte. Tenía el pelo largo recogido en un elegante rodete, un vestido rojo opaco por encima de la rodilla y unos tacones negros. El botones de la puerta, la ayudaba a sacar una valija negra de un auto estacionado en la acera. Scorpius no necesitó prestarle mucha más atención para darse media cuenta de quién era. Esbozó una sonrisa amarga que pretendía ser de burla, a pesar de que ella no lo había visto. Quedaba tan ridícula vestida de señorita de gran alcurnia, cuando él la había visto sin depilarse y con el pelo enmarañado al viento. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que no había forma de que quedara ridícula, cuando parecía creada para vestir cualquier cosa. Una pequeña puja de molestia empezó a subirle por el estómago y como si de una rabieta se tratara, decidió que no era día para amargarse viendo la estirada cara de Draco Malfoy, desgraciadamente, tan parecida a la suya.

Al llegar a la puerta de su dúplex, ya se había convencido plenamente. No iría a trabajar aunque se le cayera el cielo encima. Aunque al fin y al cabo, nadie prestaba tanta atención a si él estaba o no. Tal vez, Lily sí lo notara. Tomó su celular del bolsillo lateral de su pantalón y texteó:

 _Scorpius: Creo que he pescado una gripe, si mi padre pregunta, me quedaré en casa hoy._

Volvió a guardar el móvil y observó desde la entrada su solitaria casa. Tenía claro que el humor no le alcanzaba para escuchar una sola palabra de su padre pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera encontrar con qué llenar el resto de horas que le quedaban, allí dentro. Su vida era lujosa, pero sin duda, algo solitaria, pensó mientras iba rumbo a la cocina en busca de algo que desayunar. Tomó una botella de vidrio con jugo de naranja exprimido y bebió del pico. Observó las mesadas de piedra pulida y los alto y bajo mesada de madera en los laterales, la isla central estaba frente a él, con hornallas eléctricas y los dos taburetes de madera en el desayunador y la imagen de la mujer del hotel volvió a él. Recordó que había sido idea de ella aquella distribución, una mañana ordinaria, cuando toda la casa estaba casi vacía. Un Scorpius cuatro años más joven, lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. A pesar de que las paredes se encontraban sin pintar, todo parecía mucho más alegre y cálido. Ella hablaba emocionada y recorría la habitación señalando a un lugar y otro. Llevaba una camisa arrugada suya puesta y estaba descalza. Él reía y asentía con la cabeza, con una sonrisa atontada.

Scorpius tomó otro trago de la botella y la imagen se desvaneció, dejándolo con la sensación de oscuridad repentina cuando el sol es tapado por una nube. Volvió a mirar su lujoso reloj de muñeca y dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana.

…

Cuando Scorpius cerró la puerta de su auto estacionado frente al Hospital definitivamente no esperaba encontrar a la muchacha sentada en un banco de piedra frente al busto de Horace San Mungo. Aunque llevaba una campera de plumas de dubet bastante inflada, podía notarse que tenía la espalda recta y las piernas bien juntas, dejando ver debajo del ambo celeste, unas pequeñas mediecitas blancas que le llegaban a los tobillos. Sobre el regazo, un paquete de galletitas rellenas de crema. El joven la observó tomar una galleta con suma delicadeza, abrir las tapas de chocolate y como si de una operación se tratase, retirar la crema blanca. Luego se comía lentamente el relleno y por última las tapas. Y en ello estaba, cuando Scorpius comenzó a acercarse, con las manos en los bolsillos. Rose había sacado otra galleta, cuando levantó la vista y lo vio acercarse. _¡Lo que faltaba!_ , pensó.

-Da media vuelta y vete de aquí- dijo en voz alta, con la mirada fija en la próxima ración de crema que estaba despegando de la tapa de chocolate.

-Eso es antihigiénico, Weasley- observó señalando con un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a sus manos- Eres médico, deberías saberlo.

-Y si ya lo sé, ¿por qué no te callas?- lo cortó ella con molestia.

-Está bien- dijo él, mientras se sentaba sobre el banco de piedra y extendía sus brazos hacia los lados, recostando sobre ellos su peso.

Rose frunció el ceño y dilató las fosas nasales. Le dirigió una mirada de lado y olisqueó en dirección a él. Se encogió de hombros y con disgusto, volviendo la mirada hacia su tarea agregó:

-Apestas.

-Eres muy original, Weasley- contestó él, mientras miraba en dirección al Hospital, al otro lado de la calle, sin notar todo el ademán de la muchacha.

-No lo cazas, realmente apestas- hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras se metía una tapa de chocolate en la boca y Scorpius recordó que esa mañana no se había bañado. Una sonrisa divertida se le escondió en las comisuras de los labios-. Sabía que eras un puerco, pero ¿era necesario revolcarse en un pantano antes de venir a verme?

-He venido a fastidiarte, Weasley, no a pedir tu mano- contestó él, automáticamente, haciendo oídos sordos.

-No me casaría contigo ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello- contestó ella espantada.

Entonces, por primera vez desde que había llegado, Scorpius apartó la vista del Hospital y la miró con una sonrisa bailándole en la boca y los ojos iluminados, orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Siento alimentar falsas expectativas, Weasley, pero no era una propuesta.

Ella lo miró con los ojos en llamas.

-Vete al Diablo, Malfoy- dijo mientras clavaba los pies en el piso para levantarse y caminaba enojada rumbo al Hospital.

…

" _Como si quisiera casarme con él, ¡JA!_ ", pensó Rose mientras esperaba que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo para poder cruzar la calle.

-Vamos, Weasley, no ha sido la gran cosa.

La voz del joven sonaba cada vez más cerca a sus espaldas y Rose maldijo internamente a la persona que había programado ese estúpido aparato de metal para cambiar las luces tan despacio.

-Aunque si debo ser sincero, no esperaba que te pusiera tan triste mi negativa- añadió Scorpius, una vez a su lado, con evidente sorna.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy. ¿No tienes alguien más a quien acosar?- preguntó Rose mirándolo fijamente, esperando sinceramente una respuesta afirmativa, pero el muchacho se limitó a dirigirle un rápido vistazo

-Está en verde.

Rose lo miró completamente descolocada e inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado sin entender muy bien qué significaba aquella respuesta. Entonces la sonrisa de Scorpius volvió a insinuarse y Rose pareció darse cuenta por primera vez que el "verde" era para los peatones.

-Cómprate un perro, Malfoy, y deja de fastidiarme de una vez- añadió ella molesta, antes de cruzar hacia la otra acera.

Detestaba cuando le tomaba el pelo o la dejaba en ridículo o simplemente se le acababan las respuestas ingeniosas y terminaba diciendo estupideces como aquellas. Porque vamos, se trataba de Malfoy, el ser humano más estúpido en la faz de la Tierra. No podía ser que tuviera más palabras en su léxico que ella. Era algo que simplemente no _podía_ pasar.

Rose estaba completamente metida en sus maldiciones hacia Malfoy, cuando entró en el Hospital. Era tal la situación que ni siquiera notó cuando Nancy le hizo señas para que se acercara desde el mesón de recepción.

-Doctora… ¡Rose!- gritó cuando la aludida estaba a casi tres metros, en dirección al ascensor.

La joven se paró en seco, dio media vuelta y comenzó a acercarse, automáticamente en cuanto escuchó su nombre.

-Lo siento, Nancy, no te había oído- se excusó mientras guardaba el paquete de galletitas casi vacío en el bolsillo de su campera.

La enfermera esbozó una gentil sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes en contraste con el labial rojo.

-Aquí tengo el permiso que me pediste para retirar un set de la Farmacia- dijo señalando un papel sobre la mesa, una vez que la aludida estuve frente a ella.

-Te lo agradezco mucho. Me había quedado sin ninguna muestra- añadió Rose, a modo de cierre, a punto de marcharse.

Pero Nancy levantó una mano e hizo ademán de decir algo, sin proferir ninguna palabra. Era siempre tan correcta que sentía vergüenza de decir cualquier tipo de cosa que saliera de las formalidades del trabajo. Rose la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una leve sonrisa, insitándola a hablar.

-Tal vez sea algo impropio, pero... ¿ocurrió algo?- preguntó con cierta timidez para luego agregar como si intentara justificar su entrometimiento- Te veías realmente enfadada.

A Rose se le hubiera escapado una risita por aquel acto tan infantil, de no ser porque cualquier cosa ligada a Malfoy no le causaba ni pizca de gracia.

-No era nada, Nancy. Pero gracias por preguntar.

Finalmente se despidió con un gesto de mano y dio media vuelta. Caminó hacia el ascensor y marcó el piso superior.

La Farmacia del Hospital San Mungo quedaba al final de un largo pasillo, tomando el camino de la derecha. Consistía en una puerta de vidrio con manija de metal y una sencilla ventana de no más de un metro de largo y de alto, por la cual se podía observar una gran habitación llena de estanterías y cajones. Rose tocó timbre y esperó a ser atendida. En lo que contaba hasta diez, vio aparecer a un hombre con una bata blanca por detrás de una estantería. Al verla, sonrió y presionó un botón en la pared. Una sonora vibración abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola, Rose! ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Neville Longbottom, además de ser el farmacéutico del Hospital, era amigo de sus padres desde que Rose tenía uso de razón. Era un hombre bastante tímido en general, pero había llegado a considerar a los Weasley como una extensión de su familia. Aunque a Rose nunca le había simpatizado demasiado su hija, Alice Longbottom, como para considerarla una prima. Hablaba casi tanto como Lily pero pensaba aún menos que una roca.

-Hola, Neville. Me he quedado sin muestras, aquí tengo el permiso- dijo señalando el pequeño retazo de papel que traía en la mano.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos y levantó las cejas.

-A ver- prosiguió tomando el permiso- Esto es realmente curioso.

-¿Curioso?-preguntó Rose extrañada, mientras se limpiaba una mancha de barro de las zapatillas negras.

-Últimamente no tenemos muchos suministros- comenzó a explicarse Neville, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos de lectura con una mano, y con la otra sostenía el papel- Muchos aquí están en tu situación, pero la Junta no ha aprobado ningún permiso. Temo que en breve tenga que mandar algún informe porque ya no nos queden guantes de látex o alcohol. No quiero apresurarme a juzgar, pero a veces siento que los de arriba no defienden los intereses de este Hospital. Sobre todo con lo que pasó con Harry...

-Fue muy injusto, ¿verdad?- convino Rose tratando de sonar empática.

Neville era un buen hombre, pero había veces en que francamente hablaba demasiado. Y este encuentro no estaba resultando la excepción.

-Lo fue realmente. Quiero pensar que tienen buenas razones, pero me cuesta creerlo. En fin, supongo que podrías considerarte seriamente afortunada- dijo señalando el pequeño recetario donde figuraba el permiso- Aguardame un minuto.

El hombre de cara redonda y escaso cabello rubio hizo un ademán con la palma de la mano abierta y desapareció nuevamente detrás de una estantería, entre ruidos de cajitas plásticas.

-Aquí está- dijo señalando una bolsita con una serie de blisters de medicamentos.

-Gracias, Neville.

-No hay de qué, Rosie. Sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras.

La joven esbozó una sonrisa de cortesía y salió por donde había llegado. Caminó a paso lento hacia el ascensor. Se sentía como quien había logrado escapar de una abuela verborrágica. Al llegar al final del pasillo, presionó el botón con una flecha hacia arriba que yacía sobre la pared y una luz verde se encendió. Miró la pantalla que había por encima de la puerta del elevador. _Piso 18_ , pensó, ¡ _menuda suerte!_. Tal vez si se dignaran a por fin reparar los dos benditos ascensores que estaban rotos hacia Dios sabía cuánto, el tránsito dentro del Hospital fuera más fácil. Pero dichas cavilaciones, dadas las circunstancias, parecían un sueño imposible y Rose se pellizcó el brazo para volver a la realidad. Volvió a mirar la pantalla. _Piso 15._

 _Piso 14._

 _Piso 13._

-¿Rose?

La tímida voz de Lysander sonó a sus espaldas y la muchacha se dio media vuelta casi instintivamente solamente para verificar que no se trataba de un mal sueño. _Bendita suerte. ¿Es que se han aliado todos los Dioses y el Universo en contra mía?_ , pensó Rose cerrando los ojos. Volvió la vista a la pantalla: _Piso 12_.

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó el muchacho ahora a su lado, tomándose las manos algo nervioso.

Rose seguía sin mirarlo, con la vista fija en la pantalla del ascensor.

-No creo que haya nada de lo que tengamos que hablar.

-Rose, por favor...

-Tomaré las escaleras- lo interrumpió-. Esto está tardando demasiado.- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, más para llenar el silencio e impedir cualquier tipo de conversación, que otra cosa.

Pero no había avnzado más de dos pasos cuando Lysander tomó su muñeca antes de que pudiera irse y la miró con el semblante preocupado.

-Rose, dame una oportunidad -su tono era casi una súplica-. Estoy intentado mejorar.

La muchacha lo observó fijamente, durante algunos instantes. Que Lysander sostuviera su mano hacía que su corazón galopara como un caballo de carreras desbocado en pleno Derby de Kentucky. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza decía que no, que debía sufrir y esmerarse; que de esa forma no podía tratarse a Rose Weasley Granger, entre otra gran sarta de buenas verdades que debería haberle dicho. Pero no valieron de mucho tantas razones, segundos después, cuando una traviesa sonrisa consiguió escapársele de los pálidos labios, iluminándole los ojos.

…

-¿Has visto mi pantalón de deporte?- preguntó Hugo desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Te lo he dicho mil veces que no- gruñó Rose, llevándose la manta a la cabeza, para ocultarse del halo de luz que entraba desde el pasillo y le pegaba justo en el ojo izquierdo-. Cierra la maldita puerta de una vez.

-Cuida tus modales, señorita.

La voz de Hermione sonaba cansada y lejana -pero aún así, molesta- desde algún punto detrás de su hermano menor. Rose gruñó como toda respuesta y se volteó, para quedar de espaldas a la puerta. Cada vez que Hugo viajaba por algún partido, daba vuelta media casa. Y como si fuera poco, era tan descuidado que solía perder las cosas en los lugares más exóticos. Lo más probable es que el bendito pantalón deportivo estuviera ya en su valija o incluso, podía estar llevándolo puesto en ese mismo instante y no darse cuenta.

Rose extendió el brazo fuera de la cama hacia la mesita de noche y tomó su teléfono celular. El reloj digital marcaba las 2.07 de la mañana. Suspiró profundamente.

-Dios, dame paciencia…-pidió en voz alta y con los ojos cerrados, para que su hermano pudiera escucharla del otro lado de la puerta.

"Porque si me dieras fuerza, lo mataría", completó en su cabeza. _Hugo es un buen muchacho._

-Cierra la boca, Rose- contestó su hermano del otro lado de la puerta, evidentemente molesto.

La muchacha acercó las piernas a su pecho y se acomodó mejor en el interior de la maraña de frazadas. _Todo esto se acabará mañana, cuando este desgraciado se marche. Sólo debo aguantar unas horas más y podré estar tranquila. Sí, tranquila. Al fin._

Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos coherentes de Rose, antes de que una ventisca de sueño la llevara al recóndito rincón de los recuerdos olvidados en su mente.

…

 _-¡Hey, Weasley!_

 _Rose levantó la vista del libro con cara de pocos amigos._

 _-¿Qué demonios quieres, Malfoy?_

 _El joven estaba parado junto a su pupitre con el balón de fútbol americano bajo el brazo, un cuaderno negro en la otra mano y una sonrisita de esas que a Rose le daban ganas de borrar con un buen golpe justo en la boca del estómago._

 _-¿Vas a ayudarme con mi tarea sí o no?- insistió nuevamente._

 _Rose no sabía cuándo había ocurrido exactamente, pero en las últimas semanas el mecioceso de Malfoy había tenido la espantosa idea de buscarla por los pasillos para pedirle que le ayudara con su tarea._ Como si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer _, pensó molesta._ Mejor aún, como si tuviera ganas de ayudarle.

 _Rose se puso el dedo índice sobre los labios, miró hacia el techo y simuló meditarlo._

 _-No- contestó, al cabo de unos segundos-. Ni por un millón de dólares, ¿quieres volver a preguntarlo?_

 _Scorpius hizo una mueca y se tocó el pecho con un mano, como si realmente le hubiera herido tamaña contestación. Luego, dejó el cuaderno sobre el pupitre y volvió al ataque._

 _-Si no lo haces, le diré a la profesora McGonagall que te copiaste en el examen- soltó con una sonrisa maliciosa, arrastrando las palabras._

 _Rose abrió los ojos de par en par e intentó modular algunas palabras, pero no se le ocurrió nada lo suficientemente rápido._

 _-¡Eso no es cierto!- añadió finalmente, mirándolo con una expresión que intentaba disimular el susto, pero no lo lograba._

 _Él metió la mano que le quedaba libre en el bolsillo, confiado._

 _-Te vi, Weasley._

 _Ella resopló fuertemente y acercó el cuaderno hacia sí._

* * *

 **HOLA! Y llegó el momento de las disculpas. Parece que era el momento para incumplir las reglas. En primer lugar, por la gran descripción de la casa de Scorpius, pero quería que la vieran como me la imaginé tal cual. Y en segundo lugar, porque no olvidé actualizar la semana pasada. Sé que no es excusa, pero estoy a nada de mis parciales y quería organizarme bien con eso. Creo que casi lo estoy logrando, con lo que intentaré mantenerme fiel a mi promesa y actualizar a fin de semana, nuevamente. Pero en caso de no poder, la razón va a ser la misma y pido disculpas por adelantado. No son falta de ganas sino de tiempo. Pero bueno, de cualquier forma, de todo lo malo siempre podemos sacar algo bueno, con lo que quería contarles que me senté a organizar bien bien esta preciosa historia con lo que puedo asegurar -99,9% de seguridad- que nuestro fic tendrá entre 15 y 17 capítulos. Es decir, probablemente tengan Rose y Scorpius para rato.**

 **En otro orden de cosas, podríamos decir que al fin nuestros protagonistas tienen una conversación algo cercana a civilizada. Pido paciencia a los ansiosos (grupo en el que me incluyo fuertemente), pero una parte de mí quiere romance apasionado y desenfrenado y la otra, más sensata, no sin razón, dice que no se puede amar a tu enemigo eterno de la noche a la mañana. Y es a esa parte a la que le estoy haciendo caso, así que tendremos algunos capítulos más hasta que esta llamita de odio se convierta en algo más. Pero aseguro que vale la pena.**

 **En fin, espero como siempre que les haya gustado este capítulo y tengan ganas de continuarlo. Un beso muy grande y nos vemos la próxima!**


End file.
